As a King
by erozbrozz
Summary: Fate is rewritten; destiny is changed, Issei Hyoudo awaken his power from the sealed memories and he will lead his friends, comrades, families, and harem as an Emperor and a King. OP!Issei.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own DxD

* * *

Chapter 1 – Awakening

* * *

"Will you please go out with me?"

"Huh?"

The brunette boy has dumbfounded expression in the middle of the bridge. Did this cute dark-haired girl confess to him?

_Haha, that impossible is it! _The boy thought.

For as long as he remembers, the boy named Issei Hyoudou is not someone that has a cute girl using such a rare sentence, such as 'Will you please go out with me?' towards him. Knowing his reputation as one of three students that infamously dubbed as Hentai Sannin'gumi (The Perverted Trio) by the whole school body will only elevate those words from R-words to SSR-words.

A moment ago at school, he just got beaten up by girls from the kendo club for his newest escapade with his other two comrade-in-arms Taiyo Motohama, also known as 'perverted glasses' and Tenma Matsuda also known as 'perverted baldy.'

_What's with our grand name anyway? _As far as the whole school knows, The Perverted Trio didn't have a name, only last name, and that being generous. It's not like someone wants to get along with them anyway. Even among the perverted trio while getting along really well (about perverted things mostly) using the first name kind of sound weird.

Though in the end, the brunette boy couldn't get anything, since those two monopolize the peephole, runaway first thing they got busted and accidentally knocked him on his butt.

_Those traitors! They got to see oppai while I get shinai straight to my face! _Thought the boy with intent to get revenge at those two for leaving him alone to get beaten up by the kendo girls.

That's why looking back at those facts about him. This situation couldn't get any weirder.

He starts looking around the bridge to make sure there is another guy around or (hopefully) not.

A pervert as he is but, being an optimist in this situation is not wrong at all.

_There are no other people here! Banzai! Bravo! Hallelujah! _Issei couldn't get more excited, and his hopes just shot through the sky. The girl is talking to him. But he still needs to confirm it after all.

"Um, could you repeat that?" He asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Will you please go out with me?" She repeated.

"_Will you please go out with me, senpai?"_

_H-Huh? What is that? _The boy faltered for a second; he felt like sort of deja vu just come to him.

But more important than that, the girl is confessing to him, other things not important right now. Not even when the girl just confessing to him without confirming or asking his name.

"Yes!" Without any hesitation, he answers.

_God! You do exist after all! _Spring finally came to Issei Hyoudo.

**-XX-XX-**

"Wha-Wha-Wha...!"

"This...!? This is an illusion right, Hyoudou!? please tell it's all a lie!?"

Telling Matsuda and Motohama that he wants to introduce someone to them after school, he saw the disbelief expression on their faces, their bodies shaking, and tears start well up in their eyes.

"Guys, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Yuuma Amano-chan!" The brunette said with smugly as he gestured toward a pretty raven-haired girl wearing a different uniform beside him.

"No, no, no, no...! I won't believe this"

"This is an illusion, yes, an illusion, it has to be!"

The welled up tears now begin to fall from their eyes.

"Oh, believe it, guys. And, u fu fufu; eventually, I will graduate from loser's group before you two by losing my virgini-"

"_Take me... take me, Issei, claim my first time, make me yours..."_

_The crimson-haired girl lay down on bed completely bare to him to see everything, hands cupping his face, emerald orbs staring at him full of sincerity intending to give everything to him._

"E-eh!?" Issei stopped in the middle of his bragging.

_O-o-o-oppai?! just now?! That girl is-_

"Issei-kun?" His girlfriend asked, realizing that he is spacing out.

Stopped from his thought, he looked at Yuuma.

"Eh, ah, nothing, haha. Let's go, Yuuma-chan." Issei replied to his girlfriend, still unsure about what happened just now.

"Yes."

After his girlfriend replied, both Issei and Yuuma leaving Matsuda and Motohama drowning in their tears while cursing "Go die you bastard!" or "Go to hell traitor!" at Issei.

Friends indeed.

_But revenge is properly delivered! bwahahaha...!_

But as the brunette walking, he couldn't help think about another flashing like memory deja vu that he saw, especially the girl in it. There is no way he couldn't mistake her for anyone, for she is the most famous and beautiful girl in his school.

_That's Rias Gremory-sempai!_

"Ne, Issei-kun, since tomorrow is Sunday, how about we go on a date?" Asked Yuuma, the raven-haired girl is looking at Issei with a smile.

"Huh!? so-sorry, did you say something, Yuuma-chan?" Startled a little from his pondering, thanks to his girlfriend starting a conversation.

"Spacing out again? that twice in a row today Issei-kun, fufu," Said Yuuma raising her eyebrows, with a little giggling.

"Ye-yeah, sorry about that," Issei replied.

As he rubbed the back of his head, ashamed a little that he had his girlfriend bring him back together to their conversation. He had a girlfriend now, and he is thinking about another girl, that's not very admirable.

_Wait, didn't I want to become a harem king!? _How could he became a harem king if he doesn't allow himself to think about other girls?

_Well, let's not get to worked up, shall we? I just got a girlfriend. _It is not good if he messed this up, so its a step at a time.

"So, what is that you are saying again, Yuuma-chan?"

"Um, I'm asking you for a date since tomorrow is Sunday, how is it?"

"_Ne Issei, how about we go on a date tomorrow Sunday?"Asked the crimson-haired girl with a shy smile at him._

_A-again!?_

Didn't want to get caught daydreaming by his the raven-haired girlfriend again, he answered immediately after realizing it is an invitation to date tomorrow.

"Of course, Yuuma-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow!"

"Yes, Issei-kun!" Yuuma answered, smiling brightly excited to go on a date tomorrow.

After walking for a while, the couple goes on separate ways after saying goodbye, and they will meet at the front of the station at 10.00 a.m. But in the brunette boy's mind, he is thinking about every weird scene that keeps appearing in his head. It's not weird that the boy was more focused on that vision.

The first vision..., no, not a vision, it's just a voice his voice actually, and that is yesterday when Yuuma confesses him, he is confessing to someone by the sound of it, it's certainly from the upper year classes, the senior to be precise.

The third vision, yes, he need sort the third one first before the second because he realizes the second is simply surreal and impossible. However, both visions told him whom he was confessing to, or at least that is what he wants to think.

It's Rias Gremory, the school number one beauty. Well, maybe said 'the school number one beauty' a little exaggerated since there are three others that could be classified as number one beauty among the teachers. But if we narrow down the list just among school girls in Kuoh Academy, then Rias Gremory is unmistakeably have the highest spec in overall stats.

You put rank of **E** to **A** in a beauty aspect of a woman, then giving all rank **S+** to the Crimson haired senior is not weird at all, or rather it is the most logical thing to do. Is it exaggerate again? Not for this one!.

_Yuuma-chan definitely a solid rank __**A**__._

Back to the 'visions' problem, the third one is telling him that Rias Gremory was asking him to 'go on a date with her tomorrow Sunday.'

_It's just like how Yuuma-chan asking me to go on a date tomorrow Sunday that the vision came to me!_ Issei realizes in his thought that there is a similarity that became the trigger of the vision. It is either words or situation could become the trigger.

And finally, he came to the last vision? the second vision. . . . . . . .

...

...

_Oh well, whatever!_

This vision, if he wants to be honest, is kind of the most... most... most everything!

He, Issei Hyoudo is had sex with Rias Gremory!

_Especially those oppais! Those are out of this world! Simply Divine!_

It is just like something that came from some work of fiction (eroge). The commoner protagonist (himself), manage to raise all the noble ojou-sama heroine (Rias Gremory) flags and finally reach the climax (H-event). Did he even have the protagonist aspect just like in a romance story (eroge, preferably)?

_No way! _He screamed in his mind. He realizes himself about the bitter truth.

There is no way he is the protagonist type character, and even you need someone cool and handsome nowadays to become a villain or the antagonist. As far as a perverted type character goes, he is most likely exists as a side character recognized by his last name only by the creator him/herself at best, only appear for gags purpose of the story by getting beaten to a pulp for being a pervert.

In the end, he concludes that those visions are nothing but another his perverted delusions.

_Truth can't be more painful..._

Sighing and wallowing in his pitiful existence, he strode up to home head down, looking to the path he is walking. Completely forgotten that he is already dating a cute school girl himself, at least until he reached his house.

**-XX-XX-**

Issei was waiting in front of the train station, and it is a rendezvous place. Wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a red long-sleeved undershirt and black pants, he has been there waiting for 1 hour before the promised time.

He is very nervous about his very first date in life with a girl. Even last night, he has a hard time to sleep be it because of nervous or just excited for today or both. After he remembered he has a date with his girlfriend on Sunday, he decided to plan it as perfectly as he can so that he is not mess up somewhere.

"Issei-kun!"

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei waved to the approaching raven haired girl. She is wearing a small white jacket over a black dress. Her appearance show that she is another beauty now that she is wearing casual clothes. Issei himself admired how Yuuma looks more stunning, especially around her chest area.

_Oppai also __**A**__ rank, its a jackpot! Father, Mother, thank you for giving birth and raised me! _

"Did you wait long, Issei-kun?" Asked Yuuma.

_She asks it! That question is what I've been waiting for! _Issei screamed in his mind for this first precious, critical moment of the date that he didn't want to mess up. He makes sure to rehearsed this sentence last night, so he composed himself, and-.

"No, I just got here myself." He said it with the best smile and confident tone.

_Ahh, I said it, is this what it feels to become a champion. _Issei thought as the brunette cried tears of victory in his mind.

"Let's go, Yuuma-chan."

"Yes!"

Today they are going to enjoy themselves to the fullest, and this is their first date after all. The brunette teen is going to make this the most memorable date for Yuuma.

The date began without any trouble in the brunette's opinion. The just walking side by side doing some window shopping. But when Yuuma wants to try some clothes 'it' come again.

"Ne, Issei-kun, how do I look?" Yuuma said, showing a short white sundress she is wearing.

"_So, how do I look, Issei?"_

_Rias open the fitting room curtain, blushing, she is showing Issei a sheer purple negligee that she wears now._

"_Wha- oppa- wha- oppa- wha- oppaaaa!?"_

_Issei himself could only gape at her action. When did she pick that lingerie, he thought she is only picking clothes!? _

"It's, it looks very good on you, Yuuma-chan!" He answered with a surprised expression on his face.

To be honest, he is surprised by another vision. Since he already committed to making this date a success, he made sure to react fast following his surprised expression with his Raven haired girlfriend question.

Not only in the clothes stores, he saw the visions. When he and Yuuma go to the game center, the couple is playing some fighting game.

"Issei-kun, how did you executed those moves?"

"_This is how you executed those moves Issei, look closely, okay?"_

_Paying attention closely to the crimson-haired 3rd years, Issei couldn't believe his eyes. Rias are pushing every button very fast with complexity order._

_And the character she is controlling unleashed. It's finishing moves depleting the opponent's life points, ending the fight._

'_She is a true gamer!'_

"He-here let me show you Yuuma-chan?" Stuttered a little, he is showing his girlfriend what he sees in his vision, just like what the 3rd year's high school girl does.

"Oh, wow, that's one awesome move," Yuuma said with sparkling eyes looked at the character she chooses unleashed its deadly killing technique.

"Yeah, it is," Issei said with a slightly surprised tone.

"Huh?"

"Oh, um, its nothing, Yuuma-chan."The boy said quickly; sweatdropped at Yuuma's confused expression.

It is very surprising for him that he could execute the game character moves. While not unfamiliar with this game, he is never using the current character Yuuma chose.

_Those visions... just what is it?_

After the game center, those visions just keep coming when there is almost the same trigger.

When Issei and Yuuma had lunch at the family restaurant, those visions became longer.

"_Hm, this is quite good, this aroma and taste... so that's the ingredients huh, I guess I'm gonna try to make it sometimes. When I make it, I want you to become the tester and heard your opinion about it, okay, Issei?"_

_Rias said as she tastes the food, she is ordering._

"_Oh, wow! You know already just by the tastes and aroma sempai?"_

_Nodding and gulping the food down, she says._

"_I guess I'm kind of adequate in terms of cooking. When you live alone, you practically doing everything yourself after all."_

"_Eh!? You live alone, senpai!?"_

_Issei surprised that she lives alone when her vibe gives a feeling an ojou-sama surrounding by maids and butlers serving her. Meanwhile, Rias only chuckle by her boyfriend's reaction._

"_Fufu, I guess you might be thinking about me being some kind ojou-sama served by her servants, isn't it?"_

_Issei is nodding his head furiously at that question. There is no need to denied anything, he thought._

"_Well, I didn't want to brag, but you are not that wrong in the ojou-sama part. My parents are in my home country, and I decide to study overseas in Japan because of my brother's friends influence when he starts talking about his own home country, I got captived and decide that I want to enroll to one of Japan highschool. Before I know it I come to love almost everything about Japan, well I guess you could call me a Japan-otaku."_

_Rias said with an excited tone. Issei could see that she is very interested in anything related to Japan. After all that Issei decide to ask something that had been bothering him all this time since the topic is talked about now._

"_Um, senpai, I want to ask you something?"_

"_Sure, what is it."_

"_Did you live in the old school building."_

"_Yes, I am."_

_There is no need to denied it, he guesses, inside Issei chuckled a little. _

_Well, it's not like that is a great mystery or something, after all, it's more like the whole Kuoh student didn't want to believe that the high-class ojou-sama such as Rias Gremory live in such a rundown building that not weird to say it looks haunted. _

_Before the class started, she came from the direction of the old school building, and after school over, she goes to that direction again. _

Even after Yuuma and Issei watch in the movies, another vision appeared.

"_It's a happy ending, huh..."_

_Rias Gremory said, her voice had an undescribed feeling to Issei._

"_Well, it's a happy love story, after all, so yeah, that is what you'll get a happy ending."_

"_Yeah, it's good to dream sometimes..."_

_Rias murmured._

"_Huh, did you said something senpai?"_

_The crimson-haired girl only shook her head, smiling at Issei. After they left the movies, Rias has been quiet all the time, and it's obvious she is pondering about the movies. The sky starting to go dark, Issei decides to walk the senior highschool girl home... at their school... he thought that it is another confusing thing._

"_Well, it's here, senpai. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Wait, Issei."_

_Rias said she stopped Issei, whom about to turn around, holding to the hem of his shirt._

"_Senpai?"_

"_Would you come inside for a while... Uhm... for tea, right for tea!"_

It was almost 6 p.m. after his date with Yuuma. The visions keep appearing, not some brief flash, but it completely looks like full-blown flashback memory. The brunette even has a hard time to keep up with some conversation with his girlfriend. The fact that he manages to keep somehow his girlfriend entertained is a good job indeed.

Now they are at the city park, and it is almost night already. There was a water fountain and a bench in the middle though Issei couldn't help to realize that there is no sign of people at all.

"Issei-kun."

"Ye-yes, what is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"I enjoyed our date today."

"E-ehh, is that so? glad to hear that." Issei said he frowned a little.

_I guess it is not that bad. _How many times he is stutter today because of those visions, he lost count already, to be honest. So, it is most likely save to say the problem is only affected in his part that he never even once ignoring his girlfriend when they are talking.

"Still, there is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Could you listen to my wish?"

"_How is the tea Issei?"_

"_Oh, it's good, senpai, really good!"_

"_Fufu is that so, I'm glad it suits your taste."_

_Both were inside a school building, both sitting on the couch side by side, enjoying the tea that Rias brew, looking around the room, the brunette thinks that it looks like the principal's room. Well, this a school building after all. There is another door behind the principal's desk, aside from the entrance to this room._

Rias-senpai room?

_Issei thought that's the only conclusion he had since she lives here. Hoping it's not too rude, he decides to ask himself._

"_Whats room is that senpai?"_

"_Hm, oh, it's mine actually, there is where I sleep."_

_She answered, a little embarrassed._

_After that, they both continue to enjoy the tea until Rias decides to break the silence._

"_Ne, Issei."_

"_Yeah, senpai?"_

_She paused a moment closing her eyes, trying to tell him something really important she composing herself, opening her emerald eyes looking straight at her boyfriend black, brown ones._

_Issei noted those emerald orbs not only beautiful but also full of sincerity. _

"_There is something that I wish from you to celebrate our very first date. Could you listen to my wish? _

Issei shook his head; this is starting to become torture for him. Which one true and which one false. He felt that a dam was starting to broke in his head.

"Ye- yeah, sure what is it, Yuuma-chan?" Still trying to holding himself together is hard even now.

He is facing a problem similar to an identity crisis because of parts of memories. But Issei made sure not to disappoint his girlfriend.

However, the next words that come out from Yuuma mouth certainly not the same as his 'previous girlfriend.'

"Would you die for me?"

"_Would you please make love to me, Issei?"_

"Eh?"

Those words ringing inside his head make him stay put, thinking what the hell happens to him. Before he knows, he is lying on the ground at the top of his blood flowing from a hole made of some kind spear made of light piercing his stomach.

Look up, and he could see that Yuuma was sprouting a pair of a crow-like black wing from her back. His mind still registered her words even in his dying situation.

"Ah, I finally complete my task, Azazel-sama must love me now that I get rid of the threat." She said looks like someone full of delusional thought.

"_Ahn...! gi-give it to me, Issei! I'm r-really close myself... oohh...! to-together...!"_

"_Ghh! Here I come, Rias-senpai!" _

"_I love you... I love You... I love you... I love You, Ise!"_

"_I love you... I love you too, Rias!"_

"_Ise!"_

"_Rias!"_

"Hm, oh you still alive huh, well you'll die even if I leave you alone, you should blame the God for giving you that sacred gear," She said with a sick smile adorning her face. She turned around to leave but not without saying her last parting words. "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry at all! Ufufu... aHAHAH!" Laughing, Yuuma unfolds her wings to fly back.

But... inside his mind the word 'sorry' that Yuuma said make him remember all.

_After their orgasmic bliss, they just lay there on a bed side by side holding hands. But Rias starts to let out a sobbing sound and cried._

"_Wha?! Ri- Rias-senpai I, I'm sorry that I too rough with you earlier."_

"_No... no, Issei... I'm happy... very happy that I could experience love. You give me love. You even make me sometimes laugh to enjoy myself to forget everything... for a while."_

"_Then..."_

'_Why?' was left unasked, he might be a pervert to the highest degree, but a little tint of hidden sadness will not escape from him since he had that experience with that from his parents. _

_However, with his parents already solved, the outcomes only make him love his parents even more. The same also could be said to his parents, and they love him even more despite knowing that their son is a high-grade pervert._

_But with Rias..._

"_I'm, I'm sorry, Issei... I don't want you to get hurt... I'm sorry..."_

_She looks straight at his brown eyes, tears still pouring down from her emerald ones, her right hand cupping his cheek. It's clear to Issei that Rias' sadness can't be repressed anymore._

"_Eh? Hurt? hurt by what senpai?!"_

_Issei asked with no avail._

"_It's okay if you don't forgive me, Issei, since I don't deserve any of that... goodbye, Issei Hyoudo, I will not forget you, and I always continue to love you for the rest of my life, I love you Issei..."_

"_Wha- what senpai, what are you...?!"_

_Whatever he wants to say is gone when he sees a pair of glowing emerald orbs — forgetting everything that happened between him and the crimson-haired girl._

"Why?"

"Tsk, I guess I really should throw my spear at your ugly head-, huh?" Yuuma creates another spear to finish the job, but when she turned around, he sees Issei hyoudou is standing, holding the fatal wound on his stomach, it looks like he is looking at his crimson blood on the ground.

"Why?!" He said again, almost screamed.

"Wha!? H-how could you standing with that wound!?" At this point, the winged girl slightly intimidated by the brunette.

_Somethings wrong here?!_ She rooted in her place didn't move. She should throw the light spear that she is holding at his head and end this.

"Why!" This time Issei has indeed screamed a top of his lungs. Three unknown glowing purple orbs flying towards him and disappeared inside his body absorbed.

The situation even becomes more unbelievable from the raven-haired girl. A thread-like a line was sprouting from the boy's body towards the trees and the ground around the park. Not only that, from his left hand, appears something that looks like a red gauntlet, and right hand also had a black gauntlet and its appearance like the head of a chameleon.

_It's his sacred gear! _The raven-haired girl thought, to look at both Issei's arm.

[**B**O**o**st! t**RaN**s**f**eR! **A**Bs**o**rB! bOO**st**! **Tr**A**n**S**fe**r! ab**S**O**Rb**! b**oOSt**! **t**r**aNsF**eR! ab**soRB**!]

Voices from the black and red gauntlets' sacred gear on both hands keep glowing and announcing its ability.

Looking at Issei, the raven-haired girl realizes something that very unbelievable, the wound that she made at his stomach is starting healing at a very fast rate, closing the hole caused by her spear.

_A high-speed regeneration! Is that his sacred gear ability?! this is ridiculous, I haven't heard any of this! _The girl thought in her mind if this the work of his sacred gear, then it's not weird those higher-ups want to keep a close eye on the brunette boy.

[**B**O**o**st! t**RaN**s**f**eR! **A**Bs**o**rB! bOO**st**! **Tr**A**n**S**fe**r! ab**S**O**Rb**! b**oOSt**! **t**r**aNsF**eR! ab**soRB**!]

Those weird voices keep repeating until the wound completely closed. The boy is a threat to her organization, though the killing part earlier is her initiative, now this is becoming a duty for her to kill the boy.

She rushes immediately to Issei Hyoudou to behead him this time. Even with his regenerative power, there is no way he could survive with his head removed from his shoulder.

But before she could reach him, the Issei screamed his lungs out.

"AARRGHHH!"

[**MaL**e**B**Olg**e** Ov**eR** B**oOsT**e**r**!]

Flames, black and crimson flames erupted from around Issei enveloped his whole body inside the intense raging flames. Seeing this, the raven-haired girl quickly leaped back retreating take a distance quite far from the boy. The boy's aura keeps increasing at a very fast rate that is is now almost on par with some of her leaders.

The flames are intensely raging that she feels it on her skin, almost like standing close to an erupting volcano to the point its heat already burns her clothes little by little. Even at a distance, the flames are enough to make Yuuma having a hard time breathing.

_This is bad! Very, very bad! _

Now the situation is jumping from unknown to a level very dangerous in Yuuma's mind. It's better for her that she is withdrawn for now since the situation became unfavorable.

She decides to fly back to her friends to discuss the next course of action regarding this irregular sacred gear possessor. She flies to her base as fast as she can, but halfway she is stopped by a red and black lone armored figure floating in front of her.

"W**hY!**?"

"Wha?!" She widens her eyes shocked. It's the boy; Issei Hyoudo is the one in front of her. Now that aura of his definitely beyond any of her leaders, even the strongest is not at this level. And at the same time, she realized something that she should have realized earlier.

_Tha- That armour is the Sekiryutei's balance breaker. _

As a Grigori resident, she knew some of what sacred gear look alike, and this is most likely because almost all of her leaders in Grigori very obsessed with the God of Bible creation, and Longinus type sacred gear is a top of the list that they are obsessed after.

She scolds herself in her mind, while the black gauntlet on his right hand earlier is unknown to her. The red gauntlet one in his left hand is unmistakably the Boosted Gear. The armor of the Boosted Gear balance breaker in front of her slightly different than the normal one, making that the balance breaker is probably a subspecies one.

The black color that now painted in some place of the armour some of the jewel around the armour is glowing purple instead of all green, for the head part there are six eyes now, glowing just like the jewels around the whole body the ones at the usual eyes place it's glowing green while the other four, two at forehead and two around the cheek is glowing purple.

The gold mustache like ornament is gone, a black four antennae there instead, two protruding from above forehead to the above of back head, and two others protruding slightly above where the ears are to the left and right side of the back head.

Issei raised his right hand and shouted with a voice that not only his but also the sacred gear shouted simultaneously, "P**riS**O**n**!"

A shadowy purple aura appeared around Yuuma's body and restrained her.

"Wha-what is this?! I can't move at all!" She began to panic, cannot move her body at all in such a dangerous situation is a death sentence for sure.

She tried to create another spear, and she is fully concentrating so that the spear could launch from her hand without her have to throw it with her hand since she cannot even move a finger. Spear began to form in her hand. She hopes that this attack at Issei would at least dispelling this weird aura that immobilized her.

But, it looks like she doesn't even need to do all that because before she could launch the spear at Issei, it's disappeared itself when there is another shout, "d**El**et**E**!**!**"

"Eh? W-what happened to my light spear?! Huh, don't tell me he-?"

_Did he suppress it?!_

Hopeless and helpless, it's the situation that the raven-haired girl in now she really could do nothing, the armored figure, Issei Hyoudou is this powerful unheard of and beyond any expectations. She looked at him, and the four purple eyes are glowing more brightly than the green ones. And finally, she heard the last voices that sealed her fate.

"B**l**A**ze!**!"

"AAAHHH!" The raven-haired girl screamed her lungs out inside crimson and black flame that enveloped her intensely. The flame simply appearing out of nowhere and burned her whole body.

Before long, the flame died down without leaving any trace speck of dust that proves the girl even exists.

Floating in the sky, the still equipping his red and black armor, he looked at a certain direction, the direction of his school.

"j**E**T**!**" A massive pair of red wings appeared from his armored back that looks closely resembled a dragon wing. Without hesitation, he flies to his school with an unbelievable speed, the wings reveal to be having several jet thrusters that give powerful propulsion, and unknowingly to Issei, he just destroyed a barrier set up by his dead girlfriend that isolated the parking area from outside's influence.

**-XX-XX-**

Kuoh Academy, a school that originally an all-girls private school just about two years ago, the school decided to become a co-ed for both school girls and boys. At the high school division, there is an old building that formerly used before the school became co-ed and built a new building.

"Checkmate."

Inside the old school building, two high school girls currently facing each other in a chess match, though it's most likely the match was concluded already.

"I guess it's still a long way to go for me to win against you, huh, Rias." Said one of the girls.

Her name is Sona Sitri, and she is a young bespectacled beautiful woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and violet eyes. Among the whole Kuoh high school student body, also known as Souna Shitori Seitou-kaichou (Student Council President).

The other is Rias Gremory, a beautiful woman with a buxom figure, crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs and blue-green eyes. She is known as the most popular girl among the Kouh academy student for her outstanding beauty and warm characters.

Both Rias and Sona are a friend since their childhood, always have a friendly rivalry towards each other growing up together, when it comes to a mind game Sona always has the upper hand. But since a certain incident that befalls her crimson-haired childhood friend never once the glasses-wearing girl win at every game that they are playing, especially chess.

"_It's... somehow, easier..., when you know that's, in reality, you are not sacrificing anyone."_

Sona still grimaced every time she remembers those certain lines from Rias mouth around the first times she lost against her more buxom childhood friend. She could feel the hollowness of those words_,_ but something very harsh and undeniable truth of reality could be described when you hear it the first time.

Simply put, Rias Gremory changed after 'the incident', though Sona herself didn't know it is for better or not.

Even regarding Rias own engagement to the third son of the house of Phenex, Raiser Phenex, Sona didn't know what the crimson-haired heiress of Gremory planned to do about it, knowing that Rias very opposed to the engagement in the past, and Sona knows that Rias alone could do something if she still oppose to the engagement. It's not like Raiser Phenex could do anything against Rias if it's come down to the Rating Game, no looking at the situation Rating Game is most definitely used for the final decision. However, the raven-haired girl knew how powerful her friend is and how powerful is Raiser Phenex and his peerage.

_I feel like she has gone to the place where I cannot reach out to her anymore. _Thought the Student Council President while sighing.

"Sona," Rias called to her friend from her thought.

"Hm?"

"I'm not going anywhere." The crimson-haired girl said, smiling slightly at her friend as if she is trying to reassure the heiress of the Sitri family.

At those words, Sona's eyes widen, but before she could say anything, Rias continued.

"It's not like I can read minds, you know your expressions, and those heavy sighings are kinda give-away." Rias paused a little still smiling at Sona's bemused expression. "This is not the first time either, those sad expressions and the heavy sighing, it's not that hard to know what might you think, we have been a friend since our childhood days after all, and we always have been a friend despite everything that might be changed in the future."

Sona closed her eyes for a while, thinking about everything that happened to this day none of them that she could help to change. However, just like what Rias said, there is nothing to worried about their friendship.

"Its time isn't it?" Rias said, looking out of the window that it's starting to look dark.

Opening her eyes, Sona glanced at the clock in the room.

"Yeah, it's time for me to go," Sona said.

Earlier Sona tells her crimson-haired friend that she found a candidate for new additions to her peerage members. Her peerage member now consists of a queen, a rook, a knight, two bishops, and a pawn. Sona just found a candidate to fill the role of another pawn not long ago. Today she has decided to take this matter to the person of interest himself, and of course, for Sona, it's up to the person himself if he decides he is willing to become a devil just like her previous peerage members or not. If not, she needs to erase his memories regarding the devil's existence.

"Good luck," Rias said when Sona get up from the couch.

"Thanks," Sona replied with a smile, while Rias also get up from the couch and walk towards the window looking at the darkened sky.

Sona reaches for the door before she gets there the door opened, a very beautiful young buxom woman in a red blazer, who has long flowing black hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes appear from behind the door.

"Himejima-sensei?" Said Sona slightly surprised at the newcomer.

The one who came is Suzaku Himejima Kuoh's Japanese literature teacher.

Rias herself, not that surprised by the new guest, she is more intrigued by Sona slightly surprised reaction. Both Sona and Suzaku have often visited Rias in the old school building, but at the same time, they never bump into each other, be it at the old school building or on the way there.

"Oh, hello Shitori-san, another chess match, I presume?" Though for Suzaku, it's not new knowledge that Sona and Rias are close friends.

"E-eh, ah, um... yes, sensei," Sona answered, stuttered a little.

Sona's reaction itself is proof that this is the first time they bump at each other. For Rias, that's quite an amusing situation.

"Are you leaving now, Shitori-san?"

"Ah, yes sensei, there is some business that I needed taking care of, well then I'll excuse myself."

"Is that so, well good luck then, let's have tea together sometimes."

**-XX-XX-**

After the Student Council President leaves the school ground, both Rias and Suzaku enjoying both the tea that raven-haired Yamato Nadesico brew and the peace of dusk.

_Well, today is Sunday after all. _Thought the crimson-haired girl looking out the window while sipping the warm tea.

"Still grading even on Sunday, Suzaku-sensei?" Asked Rias starting a conversation with her teacher.

"Yeah, both me and Lavinia are here, I'm done for the day, but Lavinia still in the staff room." Briefly paused to sip the tea before continuing. "So, did something happened?"

"..."

The silence Rias giving is already answered the raven-haired teacher question.

Suzaku is rather close with Rias, she acquaintances with Rias since from the childhood of the crimson-haired student of hers, that's why Suzaku sometimes very concerned with the well being of this particular student of hers, it's not wrong to say that Suzaku is thinking of Rias just like her own family, her little sister.

"Is it love, Rias?" Suzaku smiled, looking at the redhead, her tone is slightly teasing at Rias, though it's also half-serious in Suzaku mind.

"..." Rias's expression is still unchanged, but also the Gremory heiress does not answer. But after awhile Rias begins to talk.

"Have you been in love, Suzaku-san?" Rias said adding '-san' instead of '-sensei' at Suzaku this time.

"Love..., huh." Suzaku closed her eyes pondering a little.

The Raven haired teacher opened her eyes glanced back at Rias, smiling.

"Yes..., I have," Suzaku answered.

"I see, then?" Rias asked again while sipping the tea.

"Meet him for the first time, propose to him the next day, and rejected not a moment later," Suzaku said with a mock sad expression.

"Bfftt...! Wha-, eh?!, what?!" So much surprised by Suzaku's replies, Rias spat some of the tea.

"Ufufu, that reaction of yours is priceless, that is what I want to see," Suzaku chuckles at Rias reaction. Because of that, the previous gloomy situation became more lively. "Of course the truth, it is not quite like that, but I guess you could sum up my love life like that in general."

"Err... you are the one who was proposing Suzaku-san?! Wait, wait, let's rewind, go back before that, you _propose_ not asking for dating, you..., you mean, you are saying 'would you please marry me?' to him rather than 'would you please go out with me?', asking him to be your husband rather than boyfriend immediately?!" Still not believe what Suzaku has said Rias asked with such a rapid-fire or machine-gun-like question since her teacher said it herself that it is not far from the truth. Rias still want to confirm something, though she didn't have any rights to say anything about other people love life, or in this case Suzaku's love life. Even when hypothetically speaking the raven-haired teacher 'fast romance' is, in fact, one hundred percent truth, Rias didn't have anything to say against it since Gremory heiress has experienced a 'fast romance' herself.

_Wait, scratch that it's 'very fast romance'. _Rias thought in her head; sweatdropped at herself. Getting confessed going to date two days later and had her first experience at... at everything! in the same day. Her expressions started to look sad, remembering her own love life.

"Yeah, that's right." The raven-haired buxom teacher answered immediately without a beat. However, not long, the atmosphere started to feel weird again. She asked another question.

"So, what business is Shitori-san attending to, if I may know that is," Suzaku said, trying to steer the topic of romance subject.

_It looks like love conversation is not a good direction after all... at least for now. _The black-haired teacher thought.

"Oh, Sona? she found a new addition to her peerage," Rias paused for a moment before continued. "Right now, she is must be talking to the person herself about everything related to being a devil."

"Is that so, well that's good to hear-" Suzaku had to stop herself since the previously gloomy atmosphere is just coming back in full force now.

Suzaku forgot, that everything related to a conversation about peerage or family also a sensitive topic for the crimson-haired heiress.

_Ugh! this is just getting harder and harder nowadays! _Thinking something of a conversation could be this hard is not new to her, especially if it concerns a certain redhead student of hers.

Though, if Suzaku wants to be honest to herself, she has her issue when the topic about her family and loved ones brought up. The easiest way to sum it all up is Suzaku failed to keep the promise she holds to herself, lose the people that she vow to protect by accepting and bringing them back into the Himejima clan.

The raven-haired teacher was fully aware that every existence will end someday, learning that at a very young age for the preparation of taking the seat as the Himejima clan leader. And the heiress of Gremory house learned about that the hard way, losing people that you already thought as your own family, losing those that you already thought as brothers and sisters, witnessing their demise with her own eyes.

_Looks like asking Rias 'that' matter still need to wait, huh. _Suzaku thought, though to be honest with herself Suzaku has a feeling that Rias most likely going to reject the idea that she'll bring up.

Suddenly both Suzaku and Rias feel a very powerful presence from quite the distance. Both looked out the window instinctively since it's coming from the front direction of the old school building. This powerful presence not only shocked those two because of how strong it's power is but at the same time also because of both Rias and Suzaku themselves aware that they are not someone that proficient in detecting a presence be it powerful or not.

When talking about detecting a presence, then a senjutsu is at the top of list that skill needed for that purpose, but neither Rias nor Suzaku could use senjutsu and sensing something quite far is kinda impossible really, but this person or whatever it is somewhat like leaking his aura that makes it you know how far this person is.

So, yeah, a strong power also at quite a distance that could be sensed by Rias and Suzaku that's not a proficient at sensing aura, it's a guarantee, not a good situation at all.

And to make matters worse, whatever it is by the time the Gremory heiress and the Himejima young woman head feel its presence this being is enclosing at their place at unbelievable speed.

A second passed after Suzaku and Rias feel the presence, hostility or not Rias and Suzaku didn't want to take any chance that this presence is not hostility with all that power this being unleashing. Both take action to put a barrier that could at least hold the strong presence off. Although, both Rias and Suzaku aware that a simple defense of power repelling barrier is rather useless in this situation, it's not hurt to try anyway, and it's only cost a little of reserves.

First and second barrier erected by Rias and Suzaku respectively, and to their surprise a third one also erected along with three meters tall doll with woman figure made of ice in a dress with four slender arms, it has six eyes on the left side of its face, while the right side of its face is studded with something resembling the thorns of a rose. It's standing after the barrier line up facing the direction of this unknown presence.

"Nice, Lavinia," Suzaku said, smiling at her friend's quick reaction at manifesting the Absolute Demise ice doll for extra defense, that is not an ice magic after all, it is something more powerful than a simple ice magic, it's the power of Longinus sacred gear, so this might be actually could hold off against the unknown.

"So, that is Reni-sensei's sacred gear, huh," Rias murmured to herself, having heard about the sacred gear from the person herself about Lavinia Reni's sacred gear power that said could turn an entire small country into an ice crystal frozen world easily as long as the Blonde magician wished to. Now the Crimson haired girl sees with her own eyes, the tall ice princess that radiated a 'power'. "One of the Longinus sacred gears, the Eternal Ice Princess, Absolute Demise."

Everything already in place, and finally Suzaku and Rias saw the unknown approaching the barrier. Just like what they predicted all three barriers that they set up is destroyed immediately, not even slowing this being that flies at them with impressive speed. But, what shocked Rias and Suzaku is the avatar of the Absolute Demise also destroyed when the unknown run into it.

It's simply unstoppable.

The unknown stopped and finally landing at the center of the school ground. Rias decide to re-erected a new barrier that isolated every school grounds from outside, this barrier is different from the previous one, she is pouring more power to this one so it would hold out destruction from inside the school grounds. After that Suzaku also decide to do the same, and of course, Lavinia as well seeing that the third barrier also been erected again.

Looking from the window at the one that caused all this, it is shown a red and black armored figure that closely resembled a dragon. That armored figure is looking at Rias and Suzaku direction that behind the old school building window. But both Suzaku and Rias are certain that this person is looking at the redhead more specifically.

She didn't know what came to her but seeing those six eyes from the armored figure looking at her, without thinking she jumped through the window.

"Wait, Rias!" Seeing Rias jumped, the ponytailed buxom also decide to follow her student jump through the window. Wished in her mind that it will not escalate into a fight, and pray that her wish is not false hope. Still, there is no way that she is letting Rias facing that monster alone.

Yes, it is a monster in Suzaku opinion, now that they are standing face to face at school grounds Suzaku realizes that the armored person is a monster, she is only describing it with the power level alone, and she is trembling in the face of that power. The aura that exudes from that being is simply unbelievable. She had met some of the very strong person or divine being of her own, and truthfully none of them is close to the armored figure in front of her now in terms of might.

The only saving grace they have in this situation is that there is no hostility at all from that armored person. Though, both Rias and Suzaku could feel something that slightly dark from that aura.

_This power... it's a dragon!? _Suzaku realizes it now that she remembers about a certain Maou Lucifer descendant with the power of the White Dragon Emperor. The similarities of their aura were already a self-explanatory that both Suzaku and Rias are facing someone with a dragon power.

_Wait..., don't tell me this is the Sekiryuutei!?_ Suzaku thought to look at the color scheme of that armor; it's black and red, but with red being the dominant one.

Rias herself thinking something that's not too different from Suzaku. She knew what Red Dragon Emperor balance breaker's armor looks like, and this one has different shape and form in several places that could make someone mistaking it with something else other than the Sekiryuutei, even though they might have seen it before. The thing that convinces Rias is its power beyond the former Dragon King Tannin.

_That could be one of those irregular balance breaker, the subspecies one. _Rias come up with the conclusion regarding the situation.

But still, the records they had on devil society has never mentioned this level of power from the Boosted Gear wielders or even the Divine Dividing ones. However, those records explained that there is a certain berserk state of both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing that could make the host of the Two Heavenly Dragons gain a power close to those Heavenly Dragons in their prime by sacrificing his or her sanity and life force.

Never mind berserk, the 'most likely Sekiryuutei' in front of the redhead and her teacher is not even leaking any hostility towards them. Nevertheless, be on one's guard is never hurt, especially in a situation facing a very strong being.

At that time next to Rias a teleportation magic circle appeared, from that teleportation magic circle, an extraordinary beauty with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes emerge.

"Good evening Gremory-san." The blonde greeted Rias with a warm smile, and she wears a white business suit and skirt that couldn't hide her slim and voluptuous figure, which is not even lost to Rias's or Suzaku's.

"Eh, oh, g-good evening Reni-sensei." Rias greeted back, slightly hesitated since the situation is kind of precarious.

_Well... that's Lavinia for you. _Suzaku sweatdropped at her friend sudden greeting after teleporting despite the situation.

Lavinia looked at the black, and red armored clad figure in front of her frowned.

"Is that the Sekiryuutei?" judging by the power it's exuding it's definitely beyond some of the divine beings that the blonde know or even stronger than a dragon king. However, that scale mail is different than the usual balance breaker, and it's not the juggernaut drive. Lavinia would know if it's a juggernaut drive immediately. Juggernaut drive is full of blood lust when unleashed, even though you could control it somehow, you would still feel all those intent that led towards chaos and destruction.

Even it's indeed the Red Dragon Emperor; it's somewhat strange that it suddenly appears out of nowhere and already this powerful. The only explanation is if the wielder of boosted gear manages to hide extremely well from any organizations or even every faction of the supernatural world.

In the end, it's only Lavinia, who could conclude that this is indeed the Sekiryuutei, the resemblance of the dragon aura between the armored person in front of her and the current White Dragon Emperor simply too much similarity.

_If Va-kun is here, he must be overly joyed to meet his rival finally and would immediately challenge him to fight..., though if he wants to win against this one Va-kun need a lot more of hard work. _Thought Lavinia, if the destinies fight finally occurs between those two, she doubts that the current Hakuryuukou is going to win despite being the strongest Divine Dividing wielder of all time.

_Maybe the Sekiryuutei could knock Va-kun down a peg or two so that he would stop being a battle freak..._

_..._

_..._

_Hahaha! Yeah, fat chance that could ever happen! _

The current Hakuryuukou is known as a battle freak, losing against his rival only going to ignite his desire to fight more and more be it the Sekiryuutei or any other strong being around the world.

Okay, time to go back to the situation at hand...

_Huh?_

Lavinia realizes something, Rias, Suzaku, and Lavinia herself just standing there for a minute thinking about the situation, but the Red Dragon Emperor not even move from his position and looking intently at Rias.

...

...

"Gremory-san." Lavinia started, looking back between Rias and the Sekiryuutei.

"Um, yes, Reni-sensei?"

"Lover's quarrel?" Lavinia asked towards Rias with the most serious expression.

The redhead student sweatdropped at that while her fellow teacher is facepalmed.

"No sensei, it's most definitely not lover's quarrel, I do not even know who it is." Rias reasoned.

"Hm, but you and the Red Dragon Emperor have been staring at each other passionately for a while now."

"Bwuh?! which part of it could be described as passio-... wait, what? did you say Red Dragon Emperor Reni-sensei?" Rias asked her blonde teacher trying to confirm her suspicions earlier, though, in fact, Rias herself already certain that this is indeed the Sekiryuutei, however, other person's opinion will strengthen her deduction.

Lavinia nodded, "Yeah, it's aura is similar to Va-kun's."

_Va-kun? Is it the current White Dragon Emperor...? yeah, that's the only possible explanation, and Reni-sensei is quite familiar with the White Dragon Emperor to be able to call him Va-kun. Then this one is unmistakably the Red Dragon Emperor. _Rias thought, looking at the Red Dragon in front of her, and the Red Dragon Emperor himself was staring at her since a while ago.

"You know since there is no hostility coming from the Sekiryuutei, why don't we ask him if he has some kind business here or maybe he need Rias for something, the possibility that this is something related to a devil's contract is still there after all." Suggested the ponytailed teacher.

"Huh?" Rias dumbfounded at Suzaku suggestion.

"That's a good idea, Suzaku! Gremory-san, good luck!" Before Rias could say anything, Lavinia interjected giving Rias a thumb up.

_Eeeehh! Reni-sensei wants me to deal with the Sekiryuutei!? _Rias took aback, suddenly the flow of conversation required her to handle the Sekiryuutei. This certainly not a devil's contract business like Suzaku mentioned since Rias never distribute the flyer anymore. _Well, he is looking at me from the beginning, might as well ask what he wants._

Rias takes a step ahead intending to talk to the Sekiryuutei, but a hand atop of her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait, wait, Lavinia, Rias let me handle this okay, I might the one suggested talking to the Sekiryuutei but, there is no need for Rias herself who deal with this," Suzaku said volunteering herself.

"It's okay Suzaku-san, let me handle this, it's will solve faster since the Red Dragon Emperor somewhat need something from me, I can take care of myself if something wrong happens and you both also here to help me right." Rias reasoned with the raven-haired teacher.

"... ." Suzaku frowned for a moment before sighing.

"Very well, if something went wrong, even a little bit, Lavinia and I will take action, okay," Suzaku said, looking at the blonde magician. She gives another thumb up.

"Of course, I trust both of you, after all." Said the redhead smiling at her teachers.

After all of that said Rias look back at the Sekiryuutei.

"Um, excuse me Sekiryuutei-san is there anything I can help you with?" Rias still smiling take another step forward despite the uncertainty of the situation. However, Rias and the two teachers still being alert, letting one's guard down is not an option here since a fight could break out any time.

"**W**H**y**." The now identified as Sekiryuutei giving a reaction for the first time, The voices coming from the Sekiryuutei are unrecognizable, it's very crowded with a lot of voices make it very hard to identify.

"Wha- what was that?!" Suzaku surprised by the voices of Red Dragon Emperor. She needs to be more at cautious now, and she had some hunch that's not a good sign.

The crimson-haired heiress of Gremory doesn't show any particular reaction from the outside, but in the inside she is already on high alert, but if you look more thoroughly a very tiny spheres of black and red dancing around her fingers, one of power that has the most powerful destruction ability in the devil society is ready to be unleashed if needed.

The blonde magician, on the other hand, looks shocked, realize what happened to the Sekiryuutei. _It's a chaos head! _

"W**hY**." The Red Dragon Emperor now lift his right hand and begin to walk toward the crimson-haired devil.

"Oh no, you don't!" The ice suddenly appears at the foot of the Sekiryuutei and go up until the Sekiryuutei whole body encased by the ice cube.

"Huh?! Lavinia!?" Suzaku frowned at her blonde friend who decided to attack the Sekiryuutei.

"Sorry Suzaku, but this is the right action when dealing with a 'chaos head'," Lavinia replied.

Suzaku eyes widened when Lavinia mentioned something about 'chaos head', Suzaku only heard about it, never witnessing it herself.

"' chaos head', what is that, sensei?" The Gremory Heiress asked, her eyes still locked towards the encased in ice cube Sekiryuutei. It is the first time Rias heard about this 'chaos head', though it's might be self-explanatory by the term and the Sekiryuutei multiple voices.

"It's a term that I came up with myself, it's about a jumbled mind, identity, or soul in one body, since this is the Sekiryuutei then it's most likely related to the soul of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, his host or the possessor of the Boosted Gear soul himself, the past possessor lingering memories, and..." Lavinia paused for a moment. She narrows her eyes at the Sekiryuutei.

"And?" asked her fellow teacher.

"... and the other sacred gear." The redhead answered; instead, her eyes never leave the frozen Red Dragon.

"Huh, you knew Gremory-san?" Asked Lavinia, slightly surprised that the redhead knew.

"No, not quite, it's just a guess, someone possessing two sacred gears is not necessarily very rare, it's just that it's not always a good thing having two sacred gears without understanding that both sacred gears not going to clash. Did the White Dragon Emperor had experienced this before Reni-sensei?" Asked the redhead towards the blonde teacher.

"Va-kun? no... as far as I remember he never experienced this." Lavinia replied, her tone is slightly unsure about something, that's not unnoticed by Rias.

Rias pondered looking at the coloring of the Sekiryuutei armor. She had a hunch which sacred gear that could clash with the Boosted Gear. _The black color, slightly dark aura and possibly a power that the opposite of Boosted gear, there is one among the dragon type sacred gear..._

Rias's thought stopped when the ice that trapped the Sekiryuutei disappeared instantly by Black and Crimson flames that erupted around the Sekiryuutei. However, as fast that flames appear it's also going out instantly after the ice is gone.

_Black Flames! _Rias shocked to see another proof that strengthens her hunch.

"Wha- What kind of flames is that?!" Suzaku exclaimed an unbelievable heat and a very potent curse is what the red-eyed Himejima could feel from Sekiryuutei's flames that burns only for a second, Suzaku herself is quite an expert when dealing with everything related to fire since she is a master when using fire abilities herself.

_Wait... flames?! _Suzaku screamed in her head. She has just realized something that's not good at all. _Oh, no! Lavinia!_

Suzaku immediately looked at her blonde friend, and the magician already slumped on the ground, her whole body trembling, tears start to fall from her eyes, and her expression is looking like someone that was seeing their worst nightmare.

"No... no... no, no, no... please don't... stay away from me..., don't make me hurt anyone anymore..., don't make me burn them..., please..., no..., help Tobi..., help me Va-kun..., please..., help..." The blonde magician murmured, shut her eyes holding her head with both hands as if trying very hard to stay away from anything.

"Lavinia!" Suzaku quickly rushed to her friend kneeled and embraced Lavinia in her arms, trying to soothe her.

"What, what happened to Reni-sensei?" Rias said, bewildered at the blonde teacher sudden change, the magician looked very vulnerable now. That is undoubtedly a sign of trauma.

"Tobi... I'm sorry..., Sae, I'm so sorry...," Lavinia continues to murmur.

_Tobi? Sae? _Rias thought. _Is that someone involved with her traumatic experience in the past?_

"No! Lavinia, it's not anyone's fault, how many times that Natsume and I need to remind you, it is not anyone's fault, much less you..." Suzaku reasoned, trying to calm her friend.

"**w**H**y**." Taken aback by the voices of the Sekiryuutei, both Rias and Suzaku realize that they forget about the situation with the Red Dragon Emperor.

Rias quickly moves to the front of Suzaku and Lavinia that are still kneeling on the ground, making sure she is ready to defend both Suzaku and Lavinia when needed. Though it's obvious to Rias that she is the one that Sekiryuutei wants, she didn't want to take any risk. _It's better when I ready to defend those two than suddenly the Sekiryuutei decide to change his target midway, there is no way I let anyone hurt those precious to me anymore. _Rias thought, her eyes showing a full conviction.

"Suzaku-san, I guess you should go take Reni-sensei and leave this to me, Reni-sensei is not in the state that could do anything," Rias said while pulling a red sheath katana without a handguard and also a red handle from a materialized magic circle on her right hand.

"Don't be a fool Rias there is no way I can let you face the Sekiryuutei alone." Suzaku tried to argue with the redhead that is now holding a sheathed katana in her left hand.

At that time, the Sekiruutei's shadow is suddenly rising in the form of a black humanoid shadow behind him, after that the black mass of shadow returned to the ground, leaving a beautiful young woman with ties up light brown hair.

The stance is ready.

An ominous black blade with red glowing veins like lines gripped in her right hand.

And finally, she swings the blade, full force horizontally, straight at the sekiryuutei's neck.

"Minagawa-sensei!?" "Natsume?!"

Shouted Rias and Suzaku identified the newcomer that trying to behead the Red Dragon Emperor.

* * *

An.

Okay, decided to merge the first and second chapter, nothing changed except a little correction in grammar and punctuation... maybe.


	2. Chaos Head

Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or other Ichiei Ishibumi works.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Chaos Head

* * *

As far as Natsume knows every person have their problem, and now Natsume Minagawa the Phys Ed teacher of a prestigious school, the Kuoh Academy currently faces her problem, namely hunger. Those who said hunger is enemy are fact without a doubt. Laying on her back on the floor with her head supported by a massive black dog acting like a pillow, she could hear both her stomach and the black dog's stomach behind her letting out a familiar rumbling sound.

"Ah, Jin... my most trusted partner looks like you also on your last legs, huh." Said the brunette to the being she used as her makeshift pillow, her voice also lacking in her usual cheerful demeanor.

Whine.

"Yeah, I know Jin..., we shouldn't marathon the Magical Girl Milky Spiral Trilogy series." Such a blunder, first she decided to skip breakfast and watch the anime, at noon when she decided to make something just to find out that the refrigerator is empty made her jaw fall to the floor, she decides to go to the grocery when she found a note atop of dining table that says Suzaku and Lavinia decide to grade some assignment at school. In the not also written that Suzaku and Lavinia will make sure to stop by at the grocery to buy ingredients at noon before going home.

That note made her at ease; they'll be back soon, and decide to continue marathon the anime.

And now here she is at dusk haven't eaten anything since morning hoping that her two best friends didn't forget about her. "Uggh... Suzaku... Lavinia... come home..."

Bark.

"Hey, it's not only my fault your eyes also plastered towards the television, but you should also remind me when there is a no sign that those two would back soon..." Natsume replied weakly, tried to argue with her current furry pillow.

Whine.

"Yeah that makes two of us... I'm sorry to Jin, that you stuck with this idiot master." Replied the brunette.

Bark!

"Fufu... don't worry, I already tell you right that I'm done with sulking about the past, I'm done with my sacred gear bite me in the ass." She said with a smile at the Longinus petting it.

She still remembers those days that when the brunette is given another chance at life by someone dear to her in exchange of his own life. In the early days of her new life, she has a hard time accepting the reality that he is gone forever for her to live.

"_Say Jin... do you hate me?"_

_Bark._

"_Well, you know... I'm not your real master after all... and you could say that I'm the reason your real master is... is gone..."_

_Bark. Bark. Grrrr..._

"_... I..."_

_Before she could say anything, the black dog bites her hand lightly._

"_Ouch..., Hey, what was that for?"_

_Bark._

_She raised her eyebrows at that._

"_Second chance?"_

_Bark. Bark. Whine._

"_Yeah, those two are not in any better condition than I am..."_

"_Especially Lavinia..."_

"_You right... you right Jin! It's time to stop wallowing in sadness, everyone needs each other more than ever now, time to live to the fullest for those that fall, especially for your master Jin!"_

_Bark. Bark._

"_Haha, is that so, then please take care of me from now on partner!"_

_Bark. Bar-_

Rumble.

"Ugh... to think this stomach is against us reminiscing..."

Whine.

"Haha... so much for trying look cool huh, Jin."

Rumble.

Rumble.

Both Natsume and Jin stomach rumbling simultaneously.

"Guh... our stomach is trying to pick a fight with us Jin."

Suddenly the brunette could feel a very powerful presence at a distance, moving a very fast speed and disappears not a moment later.

"...!" A shocked expression could be seen on her face, though it's immediately turning into a serious one. Natsume was now standing looking at a certain direction, a direction that she is very familiar.

Grrr.

"Yeah, I know Jin..." She narrowed her eyes at the direction of the school where she is working as a Phys Ed teacher.

_It appears out of nowhere move at unbelievable speed towards the school, but its presence disappears as fast as it's appeared..., I see, someone sets up a barrier to isolate what might occur inside the school grounds, if they're still inside the school it's definitely either Suzaku or Lavinia, but Rias-san also could be the one to set the barrier up, since she lives in the old school building. _Natsume Thought.

"Tsk, no time thinking something complicated, it's either Suzaku or Lavinia's job, let's go, Jin!" She reaches for the front doorknob.

Bark!

"huh, clothes?... whoops!" She looked at herself and realize that she is still wearing her pink pajamas with a lot of cute dog pictures adorning it, her hair also let loose.

"Okay, need to change my clothes, wait here Jin."

Bark.

She is going to her room to change, a moment later she is back wearing a simple white shirt and denim shorts, her hairs now tied up.

"This time is the real 'let's go!', come on, Jin!" Now both of them rush towards the front door-

Rumble.

Rumble.

-And both of them sliding on the floor until their heads hit the door. Both the Longinus Canis Lycaon and its possessor is slumped on the floor twitching.

"I- I can't believe this... how much grudge this damn stomach has towards us..." She said weakly it's almost sound like a whisper, still slumping on the floor with her sacred gear.

Whine...

"It can't be helped; this is an emergency... let's just drink some warm water with a lot of sugar..." She starts crawling to the kitchen, and Jin is following suit behind her.

Whine...

"Sorry partner, but this is urgent..." Natsume replied weakly.

**-XX-XX-**

Natsume currently runs towards the Kuoh Academy with Jin hiding in her shadow in haste, and someone would freak out when they saw a huge feral looking black dog wandering or running around on the street.

On the way to the school, she spots a weird-looking bat flying above her to the direction she is coming, well the bat is a normal looking one actually, the weird part is it's carrying a roll of paper.

_Is that... oh well..._

When Natsume arrived at the school gate with Jin, she looks around first to make sure that's no one around them.

"You can come out now, Jin." Ordered Natsume is looking at her own shadow and the avatar of Canis Lycaon emerging from Natsume's shadow.

While standing in front of the school gate, Natsume realizes that the barrier surrounding the school is the one which used for repealing any mundane, so that any normal human will ignore the school.

_But... it's not only that. _Whatever happening inside this barrier would not affect the outside world. _This barrier quite the complex and powerful one. _Thought Natsume, looks like the option available to her is to travel via the shadow. But before that, she needs to know the situation inside.

"Jin, I want you to look at what happened inside." She still needs to conserve her energy, after all. If it saves inside or nothing dangerous occurring, then she'll turn around and go home.

Hearing it orders the avatar of Canis Lycaon Longinus sacred gear submerge to its own shadow and disappear along with it. Natsume waited for a moment from where her standing she couldn't see anything, hear anything, or feel anything regarding what occurring inside the school.

If she wants, she could travel between shadows just like what her sacred gear does, but the cost of her travelling between shadows herself is too great to her stamina. However, Jin travelling between shadows didn't reduce any of her reserves, because she has to conserve her energy as efficient as possible she decides to Jin check the situation first. She is actually could travel between shadows without worrying about the cost to her stamina by entering the balance breaker state.

_But for me, using a balance breaker is simply out of the question..._

It's not necessarily she couldn't use the balance breaker. It's just her life is on the line if she was forcing herself to unleash the balance breaker.

_Let's hope it will not come down to that._

Rumble.

And not to forget that she still kind of hungry, even after regaining some of her strength with some hot water plus sugar.

After waiting, no more than a minute, Jin emerge from her shadow.

"Oh, you're back, so how is it, Jin." Asked Natsume.

Bark. Bark. Bark!

"What?! Lavinia is hurt!" Exclaimed Natsume, her expression now full of anger.

After hearing the situation that happened inside the barrier from Jin Natsume couldn't help feel anger radiated from inside her.

_One of my best friends is hurt!? That's it, I'm going inside and end, whoever does that to Lavinia!_

It looks like the Phys Ed teacher only recognizes the first thing that her sacred gear mentioned the rest ignored by Natsume. Any reasoning would not work at the current brunette girl right now because her state of mind always revolving at supporting and protecting her remaining best friends, and now hearing that one of them is hurt is enough to make her go with murderous rage.

"Let's get inside, Jin!" Natsume ordered

Bark. Bark.

Destroying the barrier is not good since this barrier purpose mostly to keep the damage at a minimum, so it would only affect the school area. And destroying the barrier also going to alert whatever inside.

Jin submerges into Natsume shadow, and Natsume herself the following suit not even a second later. Then the brunette girl feels it, a considerable amount of her stamina is being drained.

_It's still manageable. I could still hold up._

Her target only one, and Jin know which one. As Natsume sacred gear Jin know whatever she is thinking, the Canis Lycaon knew where its master wants to emerge.

And just like that Natsume emerge from the shadow of her target, she could see a red and black armored figure's back, from the proximity she could feel a massive power radiated from the armored person in front of her and there is a slightly dark aura around this person.

She concludes that this is the person who hurt her blonde friend.

After that, she stopped thinking.

_Jin! _The brunette teacher shouted in her mind to the Longinus. And the black dog now an ominous black blade in Natsume right hand her stance is ready to strike anytime.

Not even a second later, she swings her blade full-force towards the armored figure's neck.

"Minagawa-sensei?!" "Natsume?!"

She could hear a shout both of her student and another fellow teacher that also her best friend other than the blonde magician.

_What?! _Natsume screamed in her mind.

When the blade connected her eyes widened in shock, it didn't cut the armored figure's neck, no, it didn't even graze the armor that protected the neck part. Instead, she could feel a slight pain in her right palm that gripped the blade.

The armored figure, realizing something start to turn around his left hand trying to reach to Natsume. But the brunette already dashing fast to the back of the armored person, the speed battle is her forte after all. But unfortunately, she sees something that's not there before at the back of this armored person.

_What?! Wings?! Where did that's come?! It's not there before!_

Before she knows one of the wings flapped, creating a gust of winds that flown Natsume in the direction of the old school building.

"Kyaah!" She shrieked, blown back by a powerful gust of winds.

"Natsume!" Suzaku shouted. _She is going to hit the wall!_

Fortunately, the redhead schoolgirl already on the move, she is moving fast to catch Natsume, unfolding her devil wings to fly and absorbing the impact.

"Are you okay, Minagawa-sensei?" Rias asked Natsume, her voice laced with worry as they're landing safely on the ground.

"Whew, thanks for saving me Rias-san."

"Um, yeah, you're welcome... though, looks like my action is unneeded, seeing Jin already behind us prepared to become your pincushion sensei." Looking at the back, Rias and Natsume could see that the massive black dog was waiting to catch its master.

"Heh, that's my boy," Natsume said, petting its head. She is feeling a slight pain in at her palm.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Natsume look at her right hand at seeing her palm is bloodied a little since some of her skin is ripped off. She is the one who injured here when she is also the who attacked; the situation couldn't get any weirder.

"Natsume," Suzaku called to the brunette.

"Huh, Suzaku- hold on, is Lavinia alright?!" Natsume exclaimed towards her ponytailed close friend, realizing that's Lavinia is in Suzaku's arms. She is quickly moving towards Suzaku and Lavinia.

"Well, she is fine, though, I guess more appropriate to say she is slightly calming down now," Suzaku replied.

"I- I'm f-fine now... Suzaku... N- Natsume..." Lavinia said with a shaking voice tears still flooding from her eyes, even her whole body still trembling.

"You are not anywhere near fine, Lavinia, though, looks like there is no wound on you, I'm kinda relieved now." The brunette teacher said while releasing a relieved sigh.

"Huh, wound? What wound? the Sekiryuutei didn't attack any of us." Suzaku confirmed.

"Eh, but Jin said... Lavinia is-"

Bark. Bark. Bark.

Jin interrupts Natsume in the middle of her conversation with Suzaku.

"Wut? Aha... ahahaha... is- is that so Jin..." The brunette was letting out an awkward laugh, her cheeks slightly pink showing that she is being embarrassed a little.

"Natsume, don't tell me you..."

"Huh, what is it Suzaku?"

"Without hearing the whole situation from Jin, you quickly jumped into conclusion again aren't you?" Suzaku said, rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ahahaha... I don't know what are you talking about, Suzaku..." Natsume lets out another awkward laughing while trying to deny Suzaku statement.

"We're going to talk later, addressing your 'acts first asks questions later' problem, now we have to deal with the Sekiryuutei," Suzaku said with finality.

"Errg... fine... huh? I realize it you've been calling that armored figure 'Sekiryuutei' right?" Natsume asked she turned around to look at the Red Dragon Emperor.

Looking intently at the black and red armor of the Sekiryuutei, earlier Natsume can't look more thoroughly since she is in the heat of battle, but now, she couldn't help to admire the design of the armor. _Now that is a badass looking armor! Also, the power radiated from the Sekiryuutei is simply off the charts! It looks like at the current level the 'so-called rival of Lucidrago' is kind of beyond him for now... huh...?_

Natsume looked at Sekiryuutei, then looked at Rias, looked at Sekiryuutei again, then looked at Rias again.

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry Rias-san, I don't know that the Red Dragon Emperor is your boyfriend."

And Rias face fault at the Phys Ed teacher statement, while Suzaku could only sighing hearing that.

"No, sensei the Sekiryuutei is not my boyfriend, I don't even know who it is, and please don't say we've been staring at each other passionately," Rias told the brunette teacher, after regaining her composure.

"What the, how did you know what I'm gonna said Rias-san?" Natsume asked the redhead.

But it's Suzaku the one who answered her. "Lavinia says a similar thing earlier before you came."

"**w**H**Y**."

"Hey, hey, that's-..."

" "No, it's not Lover's quarrel either. " " Said both Rias and Suzaku the same time.

"..." Natsume froze. _How? How could they-..._

"Lavinia also said that same thing earlier." Suzaku answered Natsume's thought, while Rias was only nodding.

"..." And that finally shut Natsume up, and she is just denied of her humor time.

Sighing Natsume looked to the current problem, looks like she is jumping too conclusion to fast, she is blinded by a murderous rage earlier because the brunette thinks that one of her close friends is injured by the powerful unknown. It appears that even though the 'now identified as the Sekiryuutei' leaking his aura this much, he is not exuding any hostility or killing intent.

And since the beginning, Natsume realizes that Red Dragon Emperor attention is solely towards her redhead student all the time.

"Say Rias-san, Suzaku, what's the deal with the Sekiryuutei? Did he appear out of nowhere? Because I certainly felt that way." Natsume asked Suzaku and Rias, asking Lavinia is out of the question in her current state despite her knowledge about the other Heavenly Dragon.

"It's chaos head," Suzaku answered with a grim expression plastered on her face.

"What?! Impossible that is chaos head?! so then those voices that were coming from the Sekiryuutei are..." She shocked at first when being told the situation with the Sekiryuutei before looked at Lavinia remembering something about the past incident.

"So, any of you know how to deal with this..." Natsume said, now she is calmer assessing the situation.

"M-... mak- make him... un- unconscious..., a- at least... for now..." Said the blonde magician weakly, tried very hard to give information despite her condition.

"Make him unconscious, huh, now that's a tall order. You see that my blade does not even graze that armor right; instead, my hand is the one that injured." Natsume said while showing her right hand that holding to Canis Lycaon blade earlier, the skin in her right hand is ripped and slightly bloodied now.

"Suzaku, it's obvious that you also could do nothing while Lavinia is close by, so I suggest that you just go and take Lavinia with you to the safer place, go back to the apartment is even better." Rarely among the reasonable one among the three, now Natsume trying to reason with the red-eyed young woman to stay clear from the school grounds for safety.

"Natsume, that could also be said to you, your situation is even more dangerous to let you unleash Jin's full power-"

"It can't be helped, Rias-san please..." Natsume interrupted.

The crimson-haired Gremory heiress only nodded before a certain magic circle appeared below Suzaku and Lavinia.

"Wha?! this is teleportation magic circle! Rias stop!" Suzaku now panicked that she has to leave Natsume and Rias to deal with the Sekiryuutei.

"I'm sorry Suzaku-san, but leave this to Minagawa-sensei and me, we'll manage somehow, and hoping that the Sekiryuutei wouldn't hurt us too much," Rias said trying to reassure her raven-haired teacher with a smile.

"This isn't a joke Rias, Natsu-!"

Suzaku and Lavinia finally teleported, whatever Suzaku wants to say is being interrupted by the teleportation being activated.

"So where did you send those two Rias-san." Natsume asked after both Suzaku and Lavinia being teleported elsewhere.

"Your apartment, of course, where else, you see my familiar right Minagawa-sensei," Rias said.

"Yeah, well... the bat right? I want to hear it from you directly to be sure." Natsume said, before looking back at the Sekiryuutei.

"W**hY**."

"So how he does this, any idea Rias-san?" Asked the brunette teacher to her student.

"Since you cannot use a balance breaker without dying sensei-" Rias started

"Ugh..." _Of course, she knew, Suzaku is very close to Rias-san after all, sigh..., that's show how much Suzaku trust this girl..._

"-Then I'm the one who'll go all-out from the start." The redhead finished.

Her expression showing a complete seriousness, she is unsheathed her katana and move in a burst of speed towards the Sekiryuutei, before Natsume knows Rias already behind the Sekiryuutei swing the blunt side of her katana towards the Sekiryuutei's back neck.

The blunt side of Rias's katana hit just at the place she thought would make the Sekiryuutei passed out, and the Red Dragon Emperor flown towards the old school building crashed through several walls.

_What the?! Not only very fast but also very strong! This girl, where did she get that kind of strength?! _Natsume shocked at the turn of events; she could only gain that level of strength if she uses the balance breaker after all. And now she looked at the devil heiress possess a high-level strength without any reinforcement that visible to her.

_Am I lack training when I still in Grigori? I couldn't even graze the Sekiryuutei's armor, and now Rias-san sends the Sekiryuutei crashed through a building effortlessly._ Thought Natsume, she is sure that she is already trained her ass off at the Grigori, but now she looks at the redhead it's as if she didn't train enough. Even after team Slash/Dog disbanded, she haven't done any training anymore.

Rias herself for her part, looking at her right arm that was still gripping her katana. _My whole arm still shaking even with swift reinforcement after that hit... If I'm not trained by Onii-sama's peerage my arm surely the one that would break, what an armor. _Rias thought, looking at the hole she made at the old school building by sending the Sekiryuutei crashed through it. _I'm sure that I made a little crack._

"Is your arm okay, Rias-san?" Natsume asked, realizing that Rias is looking at her arm intently, she and Jin immediately jumped towards the redhead while also staring at the crash site of the Sekiryuutei.

"Yeah, only slightly shaking after I hit that armor." Rias's eyes never leaving where the Sekiryuutei is, she knew she had done nothing to the Sekiryuutei as the powerful aura of the Sekiryuutei is not even decreased.

_Make the Sekiryuutei passed out, huh... _Rias is aware that the armor of the Welsh Dragon must be already self repaired by now before she attacked the Sekiryuutei earlier the redhead thinking that she needs to the assess situation and condition more thoroughly to take a proper action dealing with the Sekiryuutei before going all out.

Not wanting to brag or anything but if the Gremory heiress removes all the seal on her, and decides to go all out, then she would level the whole school into a parking lot in no time. Now, she doesn't have any problem if it's coming down to that decision to go nuts against the Red Dragon Emperor, the problem is they need to close the school for the day tomorrow, Monday, since rebuilding the whole Kuoh academy at least take 24 hours to complete by asking her brother or father's permission to use Gremory's people to rebuild, so that means she need to explain everything to the Sitri heiress and closed the school for a day.

Even if the situation demands it, she could just ask her brother to handle the Sekiryuutei. Pride be damned; pride couldn't protect anyone in the end after all. However, in this situation, the Sekiryuutei is most likely want something from the redhead, but unable to say anything besides 'why' because of this 'chaos head' thing. If the Sekiryuutei wanted to harm or outright kill them, then Rias would immediately contact her brother, the other reason she didn't do that is Rias wants to test herself against the Sekiryuutei, though it didn't have any indication that the Sekiryuutei would fight back anytime soon.

Rias and Natsume could hear a heavy sound that usually made by metal.

_Steps... _Both Rias and Natsume saw that the Sekiryuutei was walking leisurely from the old school building unscathed.

_The toughness of that armor is just incredible. _Thought the Gremory heiress

_It's a monster... _For Natsume it indeed looks like a monster that cannot be harmed by any means, comparing the Sekiryuutei in front of her and the current Hakuryuukou, the Sekiryuutei is without a doubt the stronger one here, and that is comparing it with the Divine Dividing Juggernaut Drive mode.

The Hakuryuukou maybe could keep up using the Juggernaut drive, but after that it's will simply a one-sided beat down, since the Hakuryuukou could hold the Juggernaut drive only for less than a minute.

_I could already picture the result of the so-called destined battle of the Red One and the White One. Hope the brat keeps training somewhere or else the strongest Hakuryuukou of all time will be crushed by his destined rival. _Thought Natsume, she kind of feels sorry for the Hakuryuukou. _Though, a good beat down might be what that boy needs right now. _Maybe she is not that feel sorry for the White Dragon Emperor after all.

"Say, sensei, did you know anything about the White Dragon Emperor?" Rias suddenly asked, bringing Natsume from her musings.

"Huh? Vali- wait, why did you know that I somehow know about the Hakuryuukou Rias-san." Natsume asked back, not sure why the redhead knows about the brunette teacher being an acquaintance to the Hakuryuukou.

_So Vali is his name, huh... _

"Reni-sensei mentioned something about a person called 'Va-kun', she said that Sekiryuutei aura is similar to this Va-kun person, and Reni-sensei herself confirmed that this 'Va-kun' is indeed the current Hakuryuukou," Rias confirmed.

"I see, well I-..."

"w**H**y." Interrupted the Sekiryuutei, the armored dragon warrior taking each step at where Rias is.

"Wait a moment Minagawa-sensei." There is something that the Gremory heiress wanted to test about the Sekiryuutei since he breaks free from the ice created by the blonde magician earlier, Rias opened her palm toward the Sekiryuutei, he is at where the redhead wants him.

_Activate. _Twice in a day now that another Gremory crest magic circle appear, now its bellow the Sekiryuutei. Black and crimson threads shoot out of the magic circle encircling the Sekiryuutei entire Limbs, and torso to restrain him. Not even stop there, the black and crimson sphere formed to imprison the restrained Sekiryuutei.

Natsume jaw dropped at the black and crimson sphere created by her redhead student. _This girl is too cunning!_

"Hopefully that will hold him for the time being, now then sensei about the Haku-, umm Minagawa-sensei," Rias said, trying to gain the brunette's attention.

"Eh, oh, ye- yes about the Hakuryuukou, right?" Said Natsume regains her composure little by little.

"Yeah, did you know how strong the Hakuryuukou compared to the Sekiryuutei?" Rias asked.

"Honestly, even with the Juggernaut Drive, I doubt that Vali could win against the Sekiryuutei." Confirmed the brunette.

"... Did-, did you say Juggernaut Drive sensei?" Rias is showing a shocked expression before continuing. "T-this Vali person is still alive right; I thought Juggernaut drive is a death sentence since it's draining the host life force, and there are no records that every past possessor of either Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing survived after entering that berserk mode."

"Huh? Well, Vali is pretty much sane to me since he could hold a conversation when using the Juggernaut drive, though he did mention something about couldn't hold out the Juggernaut drive mode too long before his life force is started to diminish." Natsume explained...

_...Wait, did I say that battle maniac brat sane?!_ Natsume rolled her eyes.

Rias eyes widened at the information. _The Hakuryuukou could use the Juggernaut drive without losing his mind?! _To think someone could suppress the berserk mode of Heavenly Dragons power to achieve the power close to the original Heavenly Dragon is utterly unthinkable. _And they said that every Balance Breaker is bad enough_, but now the redhead wants to confirm something. "So, is the Sekiryuutei also looks like using the Juggernaut drive to you, Sensei?"

"No," Natsume answered without a beat, before continuing to explain. "I would know right away if it's a Juggernaut drive, even when Vali could control that power, the negative feeling obviously couldn't repress, blood lust, chaos, and destruction, that's kind of vibe which you'll get when witnessing the Juggernaut drive. Compared to that, the Sekiryuutei didn't exude any of those feelings despite this aura already beyond the current White Dragon Emperor Juggernaut Drive."

"I see..." _So Juggernaut drive is not the cause._

"**dE**L**eT**e!" All the sphere and threads made of the power of destruction that restrained the Sekiryuutei disappeared instantly, but that also confirmed Rias suspicions regarding the 'chaos head'.

Earlier the redhead's attack is landing properly on her target, but for someone that possess this much power evading shouldn't be much of an issue.

At first Rias have two possible explanations regarding the Sekiryuutei situation, first is her speed caught the Sekiryuutei off guard, and second is this 'chaos head' thing is more complicated than she could deduce that sometimes confuse the Sekiryuutei, in the end, Rias conclude that it might be the combination of both.

The reason of this 'chaos head', Rias already had a notion of its cause, it is two different unknown souls in one body awaken at the same time, though it's not unknown anymore to Rias. The host's soul, the Welsh Dragon Ddraig's soul inside the Boosted Gear, and the Prison Dragon's Soul Vritra inside the Delete Field, also possibly the Blaze Black Flare if the black flames earlier have any indication. By evoking all sacred gears Balance Breaker at the same time, both Ddraig's and Vritra's soul will awaken at the same time along with their consciousness.

The core of the problem lies in the soul of both dragons have a different aspect that clash with each other when awake. Besides, the soul of Vritra aspect is more similar to the Vanishing Dragon Albion in that regards. Absorbing and Deleting is almost similar to Halfing and Stealing in this case.

"What was that? there is this 'delete' thing shout, and all those restrains is disappear," Natsume asked, not particularly at anyone though.

"That is one of the sacred gear's ability of the Dragon King, Vritra," Rias said, decide to answer Natsume.

"Huh? Aren't we dealing the Red Dragon Emperor here." Natsume asked, now she is somewhat confused with the situation.

"The possibilities that two sacred gears clashing inside one body could be the reason of this 'chaos head' sensei, and I thought you might be aware of this since you seem surprised when Suzaku-san mentioned it," Rias explained.

"No... no..., I- I don't know, I only heard it from other people, never witnessing myself." Natsume said, her tone is slightly unsure how to respond to that statement, she is even lower her head.

"It's something more than that is it, Minagawa-sensei." Rias decide to push it a little.

"I-... we... ... Rias-san would you please leave it at that." Natsume said weakly.

"I understand Minagawa-sensei, and I'm sorry if I was overstepping my bounds here," Rias said half serious half-joking.

"Pfft... ahahaha... 'overstepping my bounds' you said, what the hell is that... ahaha... are we in a war briefing or something... ufufu..." Natsume is laughing heartily at Rias attempt to lift the mood even though the situation is not right. "And stop with the Minagawa-sensei already will you, just 'Natsume' is fine, and I will accept your apologize."

"Very well, Natsume-sensei." Replied Rias with a smile. "Now let's do this."

The Gremory Heiress raises her left hand above her head, the black with a red outline sphere of energy begins to form above the redhead left palm, it's kept on getting bigger until it's as big as a house.

"What the hell!" The brunette teacher was shocked by what her student created. Natsume knew that Rias is very strong after witnessing earlier smackdown by the redhead, and she made sure that everything that the Gremory heiress shows her now wouldn't surprise her anymore. Oh, how wrong, she is.

And then Rias throw the huge sphere of Bael families trademark demonic power of destruction toward the Sekiryuutei.

"Eeeh! Rias-san are you trying to destroy the whole school!" Whatever Natsume wants to say is already too late now that the mass-energy ball of destruction headed for the Sekiryuutei surprisingly fast for such a huge power sphere.

The Sekiryuutei raises both hands at the incoming power of destruction when it reaches the Sekiryuutei he holds it back, but the huge energy sphere manages to push the Sekiryuutei several meters before another ability shown by the Sekiryuutei. "A**B**S**orB**!"

Rias' eyes widen, her power of destruction is beginning to become smaller and smaller until it's finally disappeared entirely. _Tsk, so there is three of it, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, and Absorption Line..., not to mention the Boosted Gear, this is just getting more and more ridiculous. _Rias Thought.

Two sacred gears are not necessarily rare, just like what she said before, it's those that possessed three of them that is very rare, and four is simply unbelievable, though not entirely impossible to have four sacred gears, however, the possibilities that there is someone behind all of this is not zero. _No, I think it's proper to say that the possibilities quite high that this is could be someone's work_.

But, for what purpose? Is it something related to an experiment? Is the 'chaos head' thing intentional or not? The Blonde magician said earlier that it's a term which she is come up by herself, as far as Rias know Lavinia is the one that most familiar with this 'chaos head', it might be even occur more than twice in the past, and based on Lavinia odd behavior after explaining about what could the cause of this 'chaos head' Rias couldn't rule out the possibilities that the blonde magician is directly involved in the past.

_What is the cause again..., Souls as it's more than one in one body that also affect the mind, and also lingering memories could also the cause of this 'chaos head', while sacred gear is more indirectly as the cause. _Thought Rias, sacred gear is most likely only a medium for the souls, sacred gear is not the only one that dealt with the souls nowadays, the devil's evil pieces is one of those examples.

_If this is some result of the experiment, this is most likely someone trying to make something that could face the current Hakuryuukou without losing his mind by controlling the Juggernaut drive of Boosted gear, and they are trying to use the power of the Prison Dragon to accomplish that by suppressing or even sealed... the lingering... memories. . . . . . _

_Sealed..._

_Memories..._

_..._

Slowly but surely, a realization struck the redhead like a ton of bricks.

"**W**H**y**." The Sekiryuutei is starting to take another step; his attention is still not leaving from the crimson-haired Gremory heiress.

"No..." Rias take a step back, her grip loosened and her sword fall to the ground, her face went as white as a sheet.

"Rias-san what's wrong?" Asked Natsume, her redhead student sudden shift in demeanor doesn't go unnoticed by Natsume.

_No, no, no... please no... please not him!_ The inner turmoil started in the redhead's mind.

"Ri-Rias-san, what's wrong, you look just like someone that's seen a ghost?" Asked Natsume again, but her student still not responding to her, and true to her words the redhead school girl face as white as a sheet, the earlier calm and fearless Rias Gremory now can't even respond Natsume. _Damn it; this is just like Lavinia all over again._

_Not good, not good at all. _Thought the brown-haired young woman, Natsume quickly grasps the situation, earlier, she thinks that the worst possible outcome is for her to use a balance breaker if the situation demands it, and looks like that situation has finally come.

_I don't have time to waste since I will be gambling my own time here! _"Jin!" She called her Longinus avatar.

The massive black dog has now transformed into a huge black scythe in her hands, without a pause Natsume dash towards the Sekiryuutei, she begins with a slash at the Sekiryuutei's head in a downward slash hoping it'll give the Sekiryuutei a little concussion since her scythe is stronger compared to her blade. But, to her surprise, the Sekiryuutei is evaded her attack by sidestepped making her attack missed to the ground.

_What?! Did he just? ...No, no, calm down Natsume it must be a coincidence..._

Natsume began to resume her attack at the black and red armored dragon relentlessly, to her surprise the Sekiryuutei now begin to dodge all of her attacks. _Damn it! It's not a coincidence; he starts dodging all the attack now!_

Natsume is not stupid; she only has once chance to unleash her most powerful attack at the Sekiryuutei. After seeing such a powerful energy ball didn't work against the Sekiryuutei, Natsume only could rely on her most devastating attack to knock the Sekiryuutei unconscious, but she needs time for that technique.

Natsume decides to jump backwards, tried to take a distance and take a little breath after moving fast, trying to attack the Sekiryuutei.

_Tch! How can I use that technique now that the Sekiryuutei starts dodging every my attack? _The possibilities the Sekiryuutei will dodge her final technique is high now.

As Natsume thinking about the solution to land a hit at the Sekiryuutei, Something looks like tentacles shoot out from the Sekiryuutei's armor, caught off guard the tentacles managed to wrap around all her limbs.

"Eh?"

And the brunette lifted from the ground upside down.

"Wha- wha- wha- what is this!?" Natsume began to panic.

"No- no- no way, t-this is... the r- rumored t-t-tentacles rape?!" Screamed the brunette.

_Don't tell me that my first experience will be with those tentacles?! _Now, Natsume looks as pale as the Gremory heiress.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! No! I'm not a Mahou Shoujo from a hentai anime! Kyaaah! Rias-san help!" Shouted the possessor of Canis Lycaon.

Hearing someone shout for help, the redhead finally has come to her senses.

"Wha? Eh!? Na- Natsume-sensei?!" The redhead looked at her teacher lifted by a something like a tentacle wrapped around Natsume's limbs upside down.

No need to think twice Rias quickly pick her sword, a dense power of destruction swirling around her sword, the Rias makes a slashing motion with her katana, a massive crescent shape power of destruction travel fast cutting all the tentacles that wrapped around Natsume's limbs.

Natsume quickly jumps back beside Rias after freed from the tentacles.

"Are you okay, Natsume-sensei?! Did those tentacles does something to you?!" Rias asked she is quite panicked herself seeing her teacher being tied like that.

"I'm okay Rias-san, thanks to you..." Natsume said, releasing a relieved sigh.

"W**H**y."

Rias looked at the Sekiryuutei. _You need to calm down Rias, and you are needed here_. The situation simply unpredictable and she needs to calm down, though the redhead didn't know whether she could raise her sword against the Sekiryuutei or not, knowing the possibilities that the Sekiryuutei is might be is that 'person'. Furthermore, she might be the reason all of this situation occurs, as much as Rias want to try to solve her wrongdoings her whole body almost like refuse her to do so.

"Rias-san, let me handle this, if you could restrain the Sekiryuutei as you do earlier, it will be very helpful." Now that the redhead recovered a little Natsume could proceed with her plan now.

"Sensei?"

_I'm going to use it now, Ikuse-kun! _Natsume takes a deep breath, "Let's go, Jin!"

The avatar of Canis Lycaon Longinus merged with Natsume's shadow, and the brunette begins to walk towards the Sekiryuutei while chanting.

"_Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals_,

"_Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins_,

"_Mine name, immersed in deepest darkness, tis the Imitation God traversing the Polar Night_,

"_O ye, perishest by mine own black blade_,

"_Fools ye art, oh deformed Creator Gods!_"

Shadows.

Shadows that reflected by the moonlights at night.

And darkness.

The darkness represents the night itself.

Both shadows and darkness enveloped the brunette young woman.

When all those darkness and shadows subsided, what appears there is a humanoid black hound with six tails ready to attacks the Sekiryuutei with its claws.

"Na- Natsume-sensei?!" _Is- is that, Jin's balance breaker?! Isn't it dangerous for her to use it!? _Rias quickly placed both of her hands on the ground, and she needs to act fast, setting up a lot of magic circles to restrain the Sekiryuutei just like Natsume instructed.

Rias required more time if she needs to create something extra be it in quantity or quality, it must be more than the previous one to restraining the Sekiryuutei, so that even though the Sekiryuutei trying to absorb or delete all of that it'll be more time consuming for the Red Dragon Emperor.

Natsume herself currently fighting the Sekiryuute in her balance breaker form, though fighting is not the right word to describe the situation that Natsume dealing against the Sekiryuutei, every attack that the humanoid hound throws at the Sekiryuutei simply not working, the Sekiryuutei sometimes dodging or defending, there is a rare time when Natsume's attacks hit its target but it's simply didn't have any effect to the Sekiryuutei, only pushed the Sekiryuutei a little.

_Is Rias-san not done yet?! _The strain of Natsume's balance breaker keeps getting unbearable, Natsume didn't know how long that she could last in the balance breaker state, still hoping that she didn't burn out her lifespan too much for using the Night Celestial Slash Dogs.

"Sensei!" Shouted the redhead at Natsume.

_That's my cue! _And Natsume jumped high to the sky, she saw that a lot of chains shaped the power of destruction shoot out very fast from surrounding magic circles, and once again the Sekiryuutei is restrained by the Gremory heiress' power.

Rias manage to catch the Sekiryuutei and restrained him again with something better in both quality and quantity, but the redhead not naive to think that it could restrain the Sekiryuutei for long, the power of the Black Dragon King will surely overcome her power that restrained him, and just earlier Rias could feel her chains became thinner and its power decreasing, therefore, she needs to constantly pouring her energies to all magic circles.

Rias are trying to look up only to find a huge black orb floating in the sky where Natsume should be.

_That's...?_

Before long the orb shatter, leaving a magnificent huge black sword around the size of a normal adult human its guard looks like a wolf head.

_Or is it dog... either way from its aura that's certainly Natsume-sensei, she could transform into a sword?!_

And the sword descended fast like a star falling from the sky toward the Sekiryuutei that restrained on the ground. The impact resulted from a shock-wave explosion around the area destroying everything at proximity, Rias herself being flown off by the shock-wave hitting against the wall that surrounds the school, floating debris made her uniform in tatters now though none of them made her injured.

_The old school building, training hall, gymnasium, and baseball court destroyed. _Rias still couldn't see anything since the cloud of dust covered most of her vision, but she knows with this level of destructive power those school facilities won't survive.

_This is not good; it didn't work at all... _true to her thought Rias could still feel the presence of the Sekiryuutei as powerful as before while at the same time she couldn't feel Natsume presence at all, it could be explained by the brunette simply runs out of strength or pass out already.

Rias decide to use wind magic to clear the cloud of dust, after the dust disappears Rias saw her Phys Ed teacher not in her balance breaker or in a sword form anymore lying on her stomach unmoving close to a huge crater that the brunette create earlier, Rias also couldn't see the Canis Lycaon avatar anywhere.

"Natsume-sensei?!" kneeling besides the brunette Rias tried to get a response from the Longinus possessor.

"Ugh... Rias-san..." Replied, Natsume weakly.

"Sensei!? You are still conscious! Thank goodness, how do you feel sensei?" Rias asked, the brunette is not okay obviously, and Rias know that, but she needs to be sure regarding Natsume condition after using a Balance Breaker.

"I'm... spent... not even... an ounce of... energy left... I'm also..."

Rumble

"...Hungry Rias-san." Rias sweat dropped at the last part, though the Gremory heiress is sure, those are not the side effect of Natsume's Balance Breaker.

"**wh**Y." The Sekiryuutei is now floating above the crater with his wings unfolds still looking at Rias.

"Hahaha... I- I can't believe this... it's not... working..." Natsume laughed weakly at the situation just hearing that multiple voices without looking at the Sekiryuutei, most of her life force has been used for Balance Breaker for only a short period of time, and it's still doing nothing against the Red Dragon Emperor.

Rias herself didn't know what to do anymore the possibilities that the Sekiryuutei is 'him' making her hesitate to do anything, and her own body still shaking because of that.

"**WH**y... **Op**PA**i**..." The Skiryuutei finally said something else.

"...Huh... did he say... umm... o-oppai?" still have the strength to move her head Natsume looked at the Sekiryuutei that floating toward Rias whose uniform is in tatters even her top is barely covering anything. However, the most shocking part is tears are pouring to her cheeks. "Ri-... Rias-san?"

"Issei... is-... is that you... Issei?" Rias asked, her voice shaking and tears keep pouring.

_What?! She did know the Sekiryuutei after all... Issei? Who is-... wait, Issei, as in the second year Issei Hyoudou!? Seriously?! One of the infamous trio pervert?! _Thought Natsume.

"W**hY**. **o**P**Pai**... R**i**a**S**-**sEn**p**a**I... **m**Y. O**ppAI**..." Said the Sekiryuutei, that now walking on the ground toward the redhead.

_Eh?! My oppaiii?! Eeehh?! _Natsume couldn't believe her ears, did the Sekiryuutei just declared that the redhead breasts belong to him. _The situation is just getting more and more bizarre!_

Now the Sekiryuutei stand right in front of the redhead, both Natsume and Rias are unmoving, Natsume couldn't move for obvious reason, but Rias stand there crying.

The Sekiryuutei raised his right hand, the armor part of that hand is disappearing, and it appears to be moving towards the crimson-haired girl's exposed left breast.

_Eeehh?! Whaatt?! EEEHHH?! Aren't you gonna do something about that hand Rias-san?! _Thought the brunette.

And the Sekiryuutei finally groped Rias breast. "Ahnn..!" The Gremory's heiress moaned. At that time the armor is finally dissipated and true to the redhead's words, it's indeed one of the infamous trio pervert Issei Hyoudou.

"Issei..." Sadness could be heard from the busty school girl when she said that name.

"Rias-... sen-, AAARRRGGHHHH!" the boy suddenly clutching his and scream out, experiencing an unbearable pain inside his head.

"I- Isseii!" The last thing he is remembered as someone shouted his name...

**-XX-XX-**

Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory is known as one of the four leaders of the devils' society sitting in his office doing paperwork, after several hundred years working on paperwork now, it's almost like a habit to the crimson-haired Maou. Even at first Sirzechs kind of outright hate this kind of work just sitting in his office doing paperwork only, in the past when asked to become Maou, he is not thinking straight when accepted the position of Maou Lucifer, the Devil King that in charge of domestic affairs' paperwork simply... endless.

Sirzechs, in fact, given time to think it over, and asking his parents for advice is the first thing that comes to his mind. His parents make sure to persuade him that he is destined for great things, they said. He would be able to protect his precious, they said. And he would be able to protect the future of devils, they said. That's all what both his parents said, those sentences, apparently made him forget all details about the Maou job desk, especially it's after the civil war against the old-Maou faction there is a lot that needs to be addressed of in the Underworld.

And after accepting the position as Maou Lucifer, he is sometimes thinking that he is accepting the wrong position. But thinking back again, the other Maou position is not quite suitable for him. For eons the Lucifer is the face of the underworld, for the crimson-haired devil that have a strong persuasive charisma there is no other position that more suitable for Sirzechs, and the other Devil Kings candidate that also his friends happily would follow him as the leader of all Maous.

But that's all in the past now, as long as he is the Maou he'll keep the current peace in devil societies, and he wouldn't stop until someone better than him appear, someone that could lead the devils into a better future than him. Sirzechs is still very well-liked by society; not only he is the war hero but also the devils flourish under his leadership.

Of course, there is a hurdle here and there, every form of organizations or governments have all of that.

Sirzechs' government is a new one after eons of devil traditions after all. Naturally, there are a lot of changes to do with the government aside from stopping the open hostilities with either the angels and fallen angels, though it's not much that you could say peace between the bible pantheon at least they are not trying to wage another war. Also, a breakthrough in the Technology Department managed by Devil King Beelzebub to repopulate the devil by using the Evil Pieces became the major achievement in Sirzechs government.

Overall for the past several hundred years until now, Sirzechs managed to create considerable progress in devil societies with several changes in rules and technologies. And this is where the hurdles came from, not all his people accepted the change be it regarding the rules between the bible pantheon or the Evil Pieces to repopulate the devils.

Mostly they come from the sympathizers of the Old-Maou faction, of course, for them, war with the other biblical faction is in their's blood and reincarnating others species into a devil is simply unacceptable since they'll only tarnish the devil's reputation.

And that is where another idea from Maou Beelzebub comes to solve all of those hurdles at the same time. Rating Game.

Even now Sirzechs sometimes thinks that his friend Ajuka Beelzebub formerly Astaroth is more suitable for the Lucifer position, but his friend gives a simple statement.

"_I don't have the abilities for moving people's hearts just like you Sirzechs, and I'm more suited to follow your leads as your support. You said it yourself that nothing was gonna change with our friendship despite this ridiculous position and all responsibilities that come with it."_

Truly the Crimson haired Maou couldn't ask for better a friend in Ajuka.

But now Sirzechs looking at the piece of paper, a certain report regarding one of his family members, his younger sister Rias.

"It's still zero's contracts, huh... " Murmured the crimson-haired Maou.

Regarding devil's contracts, there are two types of contracts. One is you distribute flyers and getting summoned by the client when they are activating the summoning arrays in the flyers. And the other one is the contracts being screened by the underworld's government. The former is not necessarily mandatory, but the latter is mandatory for every devil and their peerage members that designated with mandatory contracts. And every report regarding contracts must send back to the underworld.

Fortunately or unfortunately Rias never once appointed to receive the screening contracts, since the government knows she hasn't established new peerage for the last three years. Seeing that this type of contracts is could be very dangerous giving it to a devil without peerage members is too risky.

_Well, it's not like the government needs to know that Rias could complete most of the screening contracts alone... but still..._

Not only his sister never did any contracts anymore, but she didn't even intend to establish another peerage. It looks like his sister interest in the Rating game is completely gone.

After what Rias experienced in the past, he couldn't say anything.

"'You simply wouldn't know when everything went wrong', huh..." Muttered Sirzechs to himself remembering his sister words when she begs the crimson-haired Maou to give her permission to be an apprenticed under some of his peerage members, he said okay immediately, Sirzechs just didn't have the heart to refuse his sister request, and he also doesn't need to confirm the willingness of his peerage, they all gladly help their 'Rias ojou-chan' to become stronger.

The result of her training in just two years truly exceeds any expectation. Enku, Beowulf, Souji, Macgregor, and Surtr, those who are directly involved in Rias training managed to turn the Gremory heiress into someone that even Sirzechs himself feels like he needs to unleash his true form if he wants to win against his own younger sister.

_Or maybe it's just me, lack of any training and too focused on my job as Maou. Nevertheless, those guys outdone themselves when they trained Rias. _Thought Sirzechs, he is smiling slightly, knowing that his sister is could take care of herself and maturing in mind making the Gremory heiress know her limit ease up his worries a little.

After done thinking about his sister Sirzechs continue with his paperwork looking at the clock, it's already way past his working time, and it wouldn't be long until his maid/queen/wife appear to reprimand him stop working and rest.

It's amusing now seeing his wife scolded him for being a workaholic, while in the past, she is scolding him for taking to many breaks from his work.

"Well Grayfia most likely wouldn't call or even teleport here not for another ten minutes, it's enough time to check several document-..." Serzechs suddenly interrupted by a communication magic circle next to his ear.

_Huh, did she call now? That's unusual..._

"O- Onii-sama...! Help me...! Onii-sama... please I- I need your help..." The slightly sobbing voice of his sister is the one that could be heard through the communication's magic circle.

"Ri- Rias!? hey, what's wrong?!" Asked the former Gremory heir worried. It's shocking the crimson-haired Maou greatly because Sirzechs could hear that his younger sister is crying while asking for his help.

"I- I don't know what... to do anymore... please... Onii-sama..."

"O- okay, I'll be there soon, you're in Kuoh Academy right now?" Sirzechs realized that Rias didn't quite answer his question. It appears his sister not in the right state of mind she is panicking after all. Whatever happened, there is crucial enough to make his sister lost her composure and even start crying.

"Ye-yes I am Onii-sama... in the infirmary..."

"Okay, I got it, let me leave a note first okay."

"Tha- thank you Onii-sama..."

And the communication's magic circle ended, Sirzechs quickly write down a message that he is visiting the human world to check up on Rias for a moment in case he's not returning yet when Grayfia comes to his office to fetch him. Well, his wife more tolerable that he is visiting his sister rather than keep working beyond his working time.

"Okay, it's all done, time to go." Not wasting any more time a teleportation's magic circle appeared under Sirzechs feet and he immediately teleported to Kuoh.

**-XX-XX-**

"Whoa!"

Sirzechs appeared in Kuoh academy only for him to almost fall because of his footing on uneven ground.

"Huh? Wha- what's happening here?!" Exclaimed the redhead Maou, looking at his surroundings. He even spots a huge crater behind him. Sirzechs should be teleported inside the old school building since it is where the teleporting point is placed. But the building is not even there anymore, or to be precise it's in ruins now.

Sirzechs is a war veteran, but even then you don't need to experienced war to recognize that, the terrain where he is standing now is the result of a supernatural fight.

"Infirmary is it." Sirzechs scurry to the main building where the infirmary located.

**-XX-XX-**

"Arrrrgghh...!"

It's almost thirty minutes now that recently revealed as the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou still clutching his head screaming inside the infirmary lying down on one of the beds, it might be not as loud as when he has first felt the pain, but still feeling all the pain for almost a half-hour is simply too much for Rias to see, all that she could do to help her love is not working, every healing magic that she knows or just to lessen Issei's pain is proven to be useless.

Tears keep pouring from her eyes, Rias already at her last hope that she decides to call her brother for help earlier, she didn't want to wait and let Issei suffering anymore. And, on top of all, she is even felt miserable thinking that all of this could be because of her.

Right now she could only hold one of his hand while keep repeating 'I'm sorry' from her lips.

"Rias!" Infirmary door opened, followed up with a voice that she knew very well.

"Onii-sama... Onii-sama!" Rias quickly runs to her brother and hug him.

Sirzechs could see how relieved his sister that the Maou finally arrived. Rias quickly explained everything to Sirzechs, Rias didn't leave anything behind when explained the situation to Sirzechs about chaos head, the sacred gears, and the sealing technique she used on the brunette to seal part of his memories, of course this also means that she also explained the relationship of the Sekiryuutei and Rias herself previously.

Why did she decide to seal her loved one memory is not that difficult to Sirzechs to guess, it must be something about that his sister didn't want her boyfriend involved with the supernatural world.

But now after hearing everything from Rias he needs to make a call to his close friend since this is the Maou Beelzebub area of expertise.

"Ajuka, it's me, Sirzechs." Said the redhead Maou to the communication's magic circle beside his ear.

"Are you busy... ... ... I see, well, I need your help in Kuoh academy in the human world now... ... Yeah, thanks, I owe you one, I'll explain everything once you get here." Sirzechs hang up the communication magic circle.

"Ajuka will be here shortly; lets trust him okay," Sirzechs said to Rias trying to reassure his sister.

"Yes, thank you Onii-sama," Rias said weakly, she might be stopped crying now after her brother arrived, but the miserable feeling of what she has done to the suffering brunette still in her mind.

"So Rias, I've been meaning to ask since earlier, who is she? I thought you kinda forget to explain about her." Sirzechs pointed toward the sleeping brown haired girl beside Issei's bed.

"Oh, that's right, she is Natsume Minagawa-sensei she is the one who helped me restrained Issei earlier, she is kind of spent most of her energy according to her, but it looks like more than that since Suzaku-san said it's dangerous for Natsume-sensei to use her Longinus balance breaker."

The last part is shocked Sirzechs the most. "What... Longinus? Which one?"

"The Canis Lycaon." Answered Rias.

"Huh? That's strange..." The Crimson haired Maou murmured.

Not long the door opened to reveal a handsome young man in his early twenties with blue eyes and green hair.

Maou Ajuka Beelzebub finally arrived.

"You finally here, Ajuka." Said Sirzechs to his long time friend.

"Yeah, So, what happens here?" Asked Ajuka looking staring at the bedridden brunette young man that screaming nonstop.

"I'll let my sister explained the whole situation regarding that young man," Sirzechs said, gesturing Rias to explaining everything just like when she tells her brother everything.

After the explanation from the Gremory heiress, Ajuka thinking for a while regarding the situation. Everything that's already explained by his fellow Maou's sister very reasonable, and just like what Rias said, someone might be behind of all this.

But now the Maou Beelzebub needs to do something for the Red Dragon Emperor.

First Ajuka needs to confirm the Sekiryuutei exact condition himself, and he decides to materialize what appears to be a simple chess' white pawn piece and plant it within the Sekiryuutei so that the Maou Beelzebub could examine Issei hyoudou's condition more thoroughly.

A lot of formulas and calculations, floating around Issei Htoudou after the Maou Beelzebub planted the white pawn piece, this particular piece's function is to facilitate Ajuka in examining someone condition, with all those numbers and calculations around the Sekiryuutei, Ajuka immediately knows the Sekiryuutei situation.

"Hm, all of what Rias said earlier, mostly spot-on by the looks of it, quite impressive if I said so myself, especially when she is drawing a conclusion like that about this 'chaos head' problem," Ajuka said while still looking at the calculations and formulas, those statements gained a proud look from Sirzechs.

"But, there is one Sacred gear you missed Rias." Ajuka now looking at Rias.

"Eh? what is-... huh?! it is?!"

"Yes it's, actually five Sacred gear that this boy possesses, the fifth one is another Prison Dragon Sacred gear, the Shadow Prison.

"But, that's not the important part now even though just like you said Rias, someone, clearly behind all of Issei Hyoudou's situation right now, the solution that I can think of immediately only this." The Devil King of Beelzebub materialize another chess piece in his hand.

For Rias, it's obviously an evil piece since it's red just like the usual evil piece, but its design, it is the first time the Gremory heiress had seen it.

_An evil piece, but that design is-, huh?! Don't tell me that piece is...! _Rias' eyes widen in realization about something very simple about chess, and there are 16 pieces set in normal chess while the Evil Pieces only have 15 and the remaining piece that not there is...

"Ajuka! That piece is...!" Exclaimed Sirzechs his expression is one of pure shock.

"Yes... The King piece."

* * *

An.

And... done.

Again no change just a little correction for grammar and punctuation, also merge 1st and 2nd chapter.

The next chapter already under development, having a hard time with that particular chapter. There might be a lemon or two in the next chapter.

For those who realize it, yeah, I already killed several characters from canon even before this story even started, and that's not going to stopped me from killing others in the future.


	3. Merging

A/n.

To be honest I'm not too sure about this chapter.

Even though how much I was hoping that the drama is not too cliche everyone has their own opinion.

I also need to apologize to those who expect lemons from this chapter, I plan for Rias' lemon here in the flashback and the aftermath of Chaos head, I decided against it, because of too many Rias' lemons in DxD archive and this chapter already too big. Therefore, for the usual DxD girls would be only implied.

There will be lemons obviously but this story was not lemon focused one, there were other stories for that, this is a very plot-focused one.

Lastly, I'll look for Beta after this, this chapter might, even more, a disaster compared to the previous' grammar. Someone even says this is fic jumbled mess, lol, and I have to agree with him/her.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DxD or other Ichiei Ishibumi works.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Merging

_The King piece exists! _Rias Thought.

"Ajuka, using that piece is not going to end well with the elder council if they found out about this." Said the crimson-haired Devil king, his tone is still full of calmness, but it's clear as a day that looking at his expression that he is in disagreement in using the so-called King piece.

"I'm not planning to hide the existence of this one, Sirzechs." Replied Ajuka.

"What?"

"You know yourself that some of the council know about two of the Rating Game top-ranker using this piece, I'm trying to do damage control that would eventually befall your sister's boyfriend here." Explained Ajuka.

Sirzechs eyes widen at what his friend trying to clarify. "I see, you are trying to lessen the consequence that someday the King piece existence discovered thorough the underworld, I understand, that you already know what you're gonna explain to the council."

"Yeah, no need to worry about that, I'll explain everything to the boy and you both after everything is done, but right now, preventing the Welsh Dragon from reviving by completely devouring Issei Hyoudou and Vritra is a top priority," Ajuka said, while the King piece on his hand began to lose it's red color until it's genuinely looking like made of pure white transparent crystal.

"Eh? Be-, Beelzebub-sama what do you mean by that?" Asked Rias, actually, there is a lot that she wanted to ask about the King piece, but she decides that now is not the right time.

"Ah, right, I need to explain what is this mystery person planned to do to this boy." Ajuka paused for a while before continued. "Just like what I stated before the Sekiryuutei, Ddraig is started to revive completely, and it's just like the way its sound, the complete revival of the Welsh Dragon in the flesh."

"You mean that the Welsh Dragon himself is reborn in this world."Asked Sirzechs confirming his thought about what Ajuka trying to explain. _So, it's not a sacred gear anymore but the Welsh Dragon himself mind and body will walk among the living again._

"That's right, and from what I gather here, his base power would be twice as powerful as when he in his prime." Said the Maou in charge of the technology department.

"So you are trying to bring him to our side Ajuka, I don't think it will be that simple, it's the Heavenly Dragon we're talking about here, did he will take the situation calmly after turned into a devil, he is not Tannin you know."

"That's right he is not Tannin, from what we know from our ancestors the Heavenly Dragons simply too prideful to lower themselves to a mere devil, but that's why we'll gamble everything to Issei Hyoudou, from what your sister told me the Sekiryuutei is not even attacking once to those he recognized, and that is enough reason for me to do what is needed." Said the green-haired devil king.

_That's unlike you Ajuka..._ Sirzechs feeling something wrong here, his friend is not someone who would gamble in the situation at hand, the Maou Beelzebub is a very rational man with every action he takes is need to put on a logical standing point numerous times if needed, this is proven by the green-haired Maou's demonic power is even related in manipulated every formulas and calculations in nature. _I need to confirm this later with Ajuka._

"Now let's start, we don't have much time anymore now the boy's skin tone starting to turn like red scales." True to what Ajuka said Issei's body starting to undergone some kind transformation.

"That's...!" Rias surprised with what she saw.

"Don't worry I know what I have to do after seeing all of this result," Ajuka said pointing gesturing at every floating calculations and formula.

Without any moment the Maou Beelzebub retrieve the pawn piece from Issei's body and planted the King piece inside the brunette young man.

**-XX-XX-**

He is opening his eyes floating in the center of blackness.

"Wh-, where am I...?"

He is clutching his head trying to find something or remembering something that he himself didn't know what he is trying to find in this complete of darkness.

"Who... am I...?"

Where did he want to start, he is not even remember anything. Everything only fills with questions without answers could be found anywhere.

He can't do anything that could help him find even an answer.

Until he saw something at the distances, but could he get there he had been floating in this weird place since he opened his eyes, he doesn't know what to do, he just wants to reach there, he just wat to look closer at the unknow in the distance.

_Huh?_

He blinked and surprised by what just occurred. He is now at where he wanted to be, but even more shocked to what he found is a teenager in front of him. In the endless darkness, he is surprised could see it clearly, a teenager also floating just like himself. The teenager has short spiky hairs with a mixture of black and red hairs as well as heterochromatic eyes where his right eye is green and his left eye is purple.

_That's weird. _It's not the appearance of the teenager that confuses him but rather despite everything being completely dark he could see the person in front of him very clearly.

"...Umm, hello?" He tried to talk to the mysterious teenager in front of him.

The teenager didn't give any reply, even his expression didn't change at all despite the heterochromatic eyed teenage boy obviously staring back at him.

But despite that, he decides to keep asking the mysterious teenager. "Hello, may I know who are you?"

The mysterious teen simply shook his head at his question.

"I- I see..." looks like the mysterious teen didn't want to let anyone knowing his name.

_Wait, let's try a diferent question._

"Um, did you even know your own name?" He asked the teen, and the heterochromatic eyed teenager shook his head again.

"So you don't know who you are?" And the teenager finally nods his head.

"I see..."

_A fellow 'Who am I?' then. _He sweats dropped at the situation, he is not bothering to ask where they are, it's probably going to get him the same answer anyway.

Both of them simply floating in the endless of blackness don't know what to do, they don't know how long they are just there doing nothing until they realize that their bodies starting to undergoes a transformation.

"Eh? what happened?" looking at his arm a red scales begin to replacing his skin. Looking towards the teenager the same thing happened to him.

"What is this? what happened to us?" he didn't know what happened to them and the mysterious teenager is not responding to his own transformation. Until bubbles start appearing around them.

"Huh?! w-what?! what's happening now?! What are those?!"

The bubbles floating around them looks pretty much harmless, both himself and the teen tried to reach one of them. As he touches one of them he is suddenly assaulted by a vision. The vision centered around a certain boy with short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy in his vision had a strong resemblance to the teenager in front of him despite different hair and eyes color.

The visions keep pouring in hin mind. Some visions give him very great meaning for him.

**-XX-XX-**

"_Issei, look."Said a man beside the brunette boy, this boy currently looks not older than ten years old._

_The man pointing at two small statues placed at the backyard of a house._

"_What is that Otou-chan?" The boy named Issei asked looking at the statues._

"_That's your Onii-chan and Onee-chan, Issei."_

_The boy only tilted his head confused with what his father said. "Onii-chan? Onee-chan?"_

_The father chuckled a little. "You'll understand someday, just you know that Otou-chan and Okaa-chan will always love you."_

"_...umm, okay?"_

**-XX-XX-**

"Issei... Issei, is that your name?" he asked the teen, the teen shook his head and pointed towards him.

"Huh...? ...Me?" Now he pointed at himself.

_So I am this Issei ...wait does that mean I have the same appearance as the boy in my vision and teen in front of me? Those bubbles are giving me information about myself, I just need to touch them if I want to know more about myself._

"So I am this Issei, but what about you? did you know about yourself now? Since I saw you also touch one of those bubbles yourself." Asked Issei to the teen.

"I- I don't know whether I'm Y Ddraig Goch or Vritrasura... I don't know..." Answered the teen, finally decide to talk for the first time.

"Oh, you finally talked to me," Issei said, relieved slightly that the teen could talk.

_But Draik Goh... Vitasura... what are those names, is that even a name?_ Issei confused with the teen situation, he has two different names. "Maybe you should touch more of those bubbles, I'm going to do the same to know more about myself."

Issei proceeds to reach for more bubbles.

**-XX-XX-**

_Again, the scene in the vision is showing is mainly about the brunette boy, this time the boy is hugged by his parents. _

"_I'm sorry Otou-chan..., I'm sorry Okaa-chan..., I'm sorry..., I'm sorry..." The boy keeps apologizing to his parents while he cried._

"_It's okay Issei you've done a good job waiting in this place after separated from us." Reassured his mother she is also cried holding to her own son._

"_Issei, it's okay now you don't need to apologize, everything is fine now, let's go home., Miki, Issei." Said his father, holding both cried mother and son._

_There is also a vision similar to that one where Issei apologizing non-stop to his father, the boy holds into a broken fishing pole._

"_Otou-chan I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

"_Issei, it's okay I'm not angry, let's buy another one okay."_

**-XX-XX-**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san..."

Then for other bubbles.

**-XX-XX-**

_Another scene shows an old man taken away by a policeman._

"_Noo! Don't take away Occhan! He is done anything bad! he taught me about oppai!"_

"_Boy, one day grope oppai, and then suck it, after that, you'll found the truth of the world." Said the old man while being taken away by the police._

"_Hey stop that enough, stop corrupting another kid!" Shouted the policeman, while dragging the old man into a police car._

"_OOPPAAIIII...!" The old man's last words._

**-XX-XX-**

"How... How could I forget about oppai."

"Don't worry Occhan I will not stray from my path! I'll continue your legacy, no one going to stop me!" With full of conviction he declared.

He looks for another bubble and touches it.

**-XX-XX-**

_The boy now talking to a busty blonde beautiful woman with emerald eyes. He just walked home after school until this blonde woman suddenly called out to him._

"_Hello." Greet the woman._

"_Oh, um, me." The boy pointed at himself making sure that the woman just called him._

"_Yes you, you've grown up nicely."_

"_Eh, oh, um... I." The boy didn't know how to respond. She is a stranger after all, and his parents always said never spoke to strangers._

"_How are Gorou and Miki doing?"Asked the blonde woman. She is started to rub the boy's head gently._

"_Eh? you know Otou-chan and Okaa-chan?" Asked Issei back. As simple as every child is, It appears she is not a stranger if she somehow knows his parents, she looks quite kind, and top of all Issei couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity coming from this woman it's almost like the boy should know her, that's what he thought._

"_Fufu, well something like that, though, I guess that is for today, I've done what I have to do for now, and we'll eventually meet again..." Said the woman as she started to walked away from Issei._

"_Ddraig."_

**-XX-XX-**

"Eh." Issei coming back from the vision feeling slightly confused. _Did that woman just said 'Draik?'_

Issei clearly didn't know what happened, but, that blonde woman might be really addressed him, and that's becoming another puzzle for him since that 'Draik' name probably belonged to the mismatched eyes and hair teen in front of him.

He really needs to look more for bubbles to found the answer.

**-XX-XX-**

"_Hyoudou...! Receive your punishement!" Shout a girl with a bamboo sword in her hands. She is swinging that bamboo sword towards Issei. she is not the only one actually there is several more surounding him. _

"_Ouch! Wait! let's talk like civilized people, I'm violence is not gonna solve anything!" Said the brunette with the showing the most convincing expression he could use in this kind situation. "You girls opp- beauty is just too magnificent for me to not to peek- admired at." _

_Those girls' eyebrows twitched. Did this guy even put any effort to convince them?_

"_No excuse Hyoudou! public execution is the punishment for every pervert. It's written in the constitution!" Said the brunette with pig tails._

"_Which country constitution is that?!" Retorted Issei._

"_This is your judgment day Hyoudou! Yaahh!" Following the pig tails, the other girls of the kendo club also start attacking Issei with their shinai._

"_Nooo!"_

**-XX-XX-**

"_Ouch, damn, those girls really didn't hold back. Just where the hell Motohama and Matsuda run off to?" Issei felt his body bruised in all places. It seems like most of those girls chasing him rather than his two other friends. _This is not my lucky day. _He sighed_

"_Oh well, it's gonna heal by tomorrow." Murmured Issei._

"_Time to go home. Hm." He felt someone watching him._

_He looked around he just realizes that he is at the old school building area. He finds someone looking at him from the opened window, and gasped. _

_Those beautiful emerald eyes staring at him she even smiling at him warmly. As for Issei he could only dumbfounded at what he sees, Rias Gremory smiling at him. without even aware of it himself he lifts his right hand and waving at her slowly, his expression still one of a shock even his mouth is hanging open, so imagine how ridiculous that looks._

_Issei could see the redhead showing a surprised expression for a moment before she chuckled. Issei is even more surprised now that he managed to make the Beautiful third years' school girl chuckled amusingly like that. from the rumors she has never let out a chuckle or even giggle no need to mention laugh only smiling, maybe because of her ojou-sama upbringing. _

_Then again the same thing could be said to Shitori-kaichou you could even feels a strict vibe coming from her, but from what he heard the student council members said that even Kaichou laughing with them sometimes._

_And now the beautiful redhead even waving back at him before going back inside the old building._

"_Did- did I just raised Gremory-senpai's flag..." Murmured Issei."Haha, there is no way in the world for someone like me..."_

But.

_After that day Issei decides to repeat his action after peep on the kendo club girls. He is always running towards around the old building just to make sure he could saw those amused chuckles again or even heard it if he is close enough to the building._

"_You really never cease to amaze me Hyoudou this the third of this week and there is no sign you'll be cured of your pervertedness anytime soon despite us keep beating you with shinai. Sometimes I feel like we are the ones that fighting in a losing battle here." Said the brunette pigtails. Some of the kendo club girls are standing behind the brunette. Ready to strike anytime, after their brunette captain gave the signal._

"_Looks like you are not with the other two this time, Hyoudou. Where are they." Asked the Brunette pigtails._

"_Eroge, Murayama, you know the rest." Answered Issei, addressed the captain of girls kendo club Maya Murayama._

"_Then why don't you join them!" Yelled the pink-haired one among the girls._

"_Lately, I preferred live stream, Katase." Replied Issei to Kaede Katase the Vice-captain of the club. _

_The captain sighed, "Enough, girls do it." Murayama gave the signal and Issei receive his usual beating._

**-XX-XX-**

"_Ouch, now let's see Gremory-sempai." Murmured Issei after the beat up._

"_Yes, what can I help you kouhai-kun." Asked an unfamiliar voice._

"_Whoa!" he turned to see the person in question herself standing in front of Issei._

"_You know what kouhai-kun, you should stop doing this, despite you mysteriously could heal fast it's still hurt isn't it, or you actually a masochist, kouhai-kun?" Asked the redhead beauty._

_Issei could only agape no words could come out from his mouth now that he is face to face with the girl. Now that he is this close to Rias Gremory, he can't help to think how beautiful she is. This girl is the one that called the number one beauty among the student body after all._

_The redhead looked at Issei expression and chuckled, "Fufu, you'll catch a flies if you keep opening your mouth like that you know." Said Rias._

"_Oh, oh... Yeah! I did it!" Shouted Issei._

"_W-What is it!?" Even the crimson-haired senior is shocked by his sudden outburst._

"_Hahaha...! Woohoo!" Issei keeps laughing, "I'm just amazing, haha!"_

_Despite beaten and bruised Issei looks like someone that just won a lottery._

"_Pfft, ahaha...!" looking at someone whom after beaten up by a bamboo sword laughing heartily, the Gremory heiress starting to laugh herself. _

_Though Issei doesn't realize that his laugh quite infectious to the redhead senior, he definitely aware there is another laugh. The source of that laugh is no other than Rias Gremory but now she is laughing just like him earlier. The Brunette cannot believe his eyes did he managed to make Rias Gremory laughing like this, but how?_

Who cares!

_Right now he in cloud nine because of those cute laughs from the school idol. _

**-XX-XX-**

"_Um, senpai I'm really okay, those bruises would be healed by tomorrow."_

_He was soo close to the redhead beauty now he was having a hard time to avert his gaze from those oppais. _

"_I know Hyoudou-kun, I have seen it with my own eyes that you beaten up by that girls yesterday but today you appear without as much as a scratch." Said Rias while she gives Issei treatment to those wounds and bruises, "Could you probably explain those mysterious healing power Hyoudou-kun." Asked the redhead with a slightly teasing tone._

"_Err, I don't know senpai." Said Issei, well he really doesn't know but his parents looked at their son like he is a miracle since his mother had a problem with the previous pregnancies that the doctor surprised his mother managed to get pregnant with Issei._

"_Hm, is that so, well it's not important. Now, the most important thing is you should stop letting those girls beat you up just to get a reaction from me, Hyoudou-kun." Reprimanded the Issei's senior with a stern gaze._

Busted!

"_What? you think I wouldn't realize what are you trying to do after several times you repeat the same pattern." Said Rias._

_Issei lowered his head, embarrassed that his intention had been found out by the redhead. Suddenly he realizes something that has been bugging in his head._

"_Um, senpai."_

"_Hm?"_

"_You know my name?" Issei realized that the crimson-haired girl had been using his name this entire time. To think the school number one beauty already knows him for a while is simply make his heart soar._

_Rias rolled her eyes, "Hyoudou-kun, you shouldn't underestimate how infamous the 'Hentai San'nin-gumi' (Trio Pervert), one of them is the one who called 'self-proclaimed harem king Issei Hyoudou' isn't it."_

"_Ugh!" The soaring heart had been shot down. It looks like even the person in question cannot refute that statement._

_Before long Rias finished with treatment."Now it's all done, you should go home and rest. Also, you need to change your escape route." Said the redhead._

"_Eh? but if I do that..." It'll be hard for him to see her again._

"_No buts!" scolded the senior student, "You need to take care of yourself more Hyoudou-kun," Rias said with a warm smile. Against that smile, Issei couldn't say anything, simply nod his head and proceed to go home._

_Before long in his way home something finally clicks in his head, "Did she said to change the escape route?" he can't believe it the beauty third year not even attempt to do anything to stop him from his peeping habit. Hell, you could even say that she was supported him in a way that had him less injured or even not injured._

"_Hehe, ahahaha! Yeah!" He'll listen to his senpai advice, it might make him seeing her less than before but it's better than not seeing her at all._

_After that day everything had gone better for Issei Hyoudou, for the brunette teen to create a friendship with the redhead buxom is almost impossible for Issei but it did happen. _

_Just like what Rias told him, he decides to use another escape route to run from the kendo girls mob but, when he goes to the old school building direction Rias always helps to hide the brunette inside the old school building and redirect the kendo girls._

_The even meet by coincidence outside the school. Inside the department store when Issei told by his mother to buy some groceries._

"_Huh, Gremory-senpai?" Called out Issei towards the crimson-haired girls._

"_Oh, hello Hyoudou-kun, shopping?" Asked the Gremory._

"_Yeah, well, my mother told me to buy some groceries. You too, senpai?" asked Issei staring at Rias shopping cart._

"_Yeah, this is for dinner. Well, I already have done my shopping. See you at school tomorrow, Hyoudou-kun."_

_This is another moment that the brunette decides to pluck up the courage and ask the Gremory, "Se-senpai!"_

"_Hm? What is it Hyoudou-kun?" Asked Rias._

"_Um, could I ask for your help with something?" He is very nervous now, he is even could hear his own heartbeat. _

_Rias smiled warmly, "If it's within my capability, I'll help you as best as I can, Hyoudou-kun."_

_Issei beamed, "Th-then would you help me with studying Gremory-senpai."_

"_Huh? a sudden test?" Asked Rias._

_Issei Nodded._

"_Reni-sensei?"_

_Issei nodded again, well, the blonde math teacher quite infamous for popping up a sudden test out of nowhere for the upper-class year. _

"_When?" _

"_Next Wednesday." Answered Issei._

_Knowing that Lavinia Reni warned the second year beforehand is actually a mercy. Rumors said that much leeway is very rare for the last year students if you're lucky then a day before the test she'll warn you, if not then... yeah, start praying earnestly before you write your name in the answer sheet. _

"_Very well, I'll help you Hyoudou-kun." Said Rias._

_The joy he could feel is over the moon._

"_So, it's your house or mine, Hyoudou-kun?" Asked the redhead._

WHAAAAATTTT?!

_Issei screamed inside. Whatever happening inside his head its only could be described as chaos, this kind of development is too fast for the brunette boy. He is definitely not ready to jump in their relationship too far. This level only available for a Protagonist, Player, and Casanova type character, not a mob or NPC like him._

_With that in mind, Issei decides to take the most reasonable choice, "What about the public library senpai?" Even though how much this crush his heart, how much he is cried tears of blood inside. He decides to make an escape route. His heart simply not ready for it._

"_Is that so, then it's Monday and Tuesday is that enough for you to study? Hmm, ah I know, we should just go straight to the library after school together."_

WHAAAAATTTT?!

_That situation even more dangerous for Issei Hyoudou, if the whole school body witness one of Trio pervert walk together with the most beautiful school girl of Kuoh his life most definitely would forfeit._

"_Wait senpai, what about from 5 p.m." Offered Issei, trying to bargain. His life is on the stake here he couldn't careless with the situation. _

"_Eh? but then I only get to help with your study for four hours, is that enough?" Asked the redhead. _

NO! IT'S DEFINITELY NOT ENOUGH!

_This is one thing that can't be helped, the library only opens Monday till Friday from 10 a.m. until 7 p.m. and today already Saturday. That is suck. _

_As much he hates to say it his aptitude for math is definitely abysmal. And above anything else, he wants to spend more time with Rias Gremory. Even though this kind of opportunity doesn't come every day, he still wishes to avoid the whole school body murder him. "Yes, it's sufficient senpai."_

"_But, Hyoudou-kun-" Said Rias, still trying to persuade her kouhai._

"_No! Senpai, please! I still want to live! And my heart is not prepared to use either mine or your house." In the end, Issei blurted everything out. Even now he is crying manly tears inside._

"_..."_

"_..."_

_There is silence for a while until a snort could be heard turn into a full-blown laughter, "Pfft, ahahahaha! Oh, dear! Ahaha! Hyoudou-kun that's too much...! hahaha!" The Gremory keep laughing for awhile even the whole people around them stopped their shopping to looking at the laughing beautiful crimson-haired girl._

"_Haha, oh I can't believe how much I laugh, haha... Sorry, I don't mean laughing at you, you just impossible you know that Hyoudou-kun, it's never getting boring talking with you." Rias finally calmed down she even wiped some tears. "Okay Hyoudou-kun, so it's Monday and Tuesday at 5 p.m. see you at school Hyoudou-kun." Rias start to leave with a spring in her step, she is even humming happily._

_Issei only stands there dumbfounded for several minutes after Rias leave. After he regained his bearing there is one simple thing that crossed his mind._

Wow, I'm really fallen for her.

**-XX-XX-**

_For Issei, Monday finally arrived Rias teach him the best as she can. She teaches whatever Issei lacking in his understanding of math, then again it's almost everything need to refine. How did he pass the entrance exam is not important since for multiple-choices the Goddess of Fortune really smiling for him. but, for tomorrow test the time simply not enough to teach him, he doesn't want to rely on his luck everytime either. _

_His first purpose was to spend more time with his senpai after all, and he decides to be a good kouhai and pay his utmost attention to her teaching._

_Even though how much difficult to do that._

_Their close proximity, her beauty up close, her body fragrance, even a minuscule concentration is already miracle enough for Issei, in the end, it might be his concentration that holds him back in the study._

"_Well, I guess this is it, the library will be closed soon. Senpai, I'm really grateful for your help." Said Issei._

"_Ah, um, yeah..." Answered Rias, she is slightly unsure or is it a disappointment in her tone that he heard._

"_I'll be sure to pray to the Goddess of Fortune tomorrow just like the entrance exam." Said Issei giving a thumb up and the most dazzling smile he could show._

"_Fufu, yes, it's up to you now Hyoudou-kun." Said Rias chuckled._

"_Senpai, thank you again for your time." Said Issei bowing his head and prepared to leave._

"_Wa-wait, Hyoudou-kun," called Rias._

"_Yes?"_

"_Um, are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow?" Asked the redhead._

"_Well, I'll do what I can, don't worry senpai, it's not easy to bring Issei Hyoudou down. You need a tank to do that." Said Issei with a grin to reassure the senior student._

"_Puh!" Rias almost laugh, but she managed to stop herself, it might be closed in a moment but they're still in the public library._

"_Ah that's right, Hyoudou-kun how about tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. at school library we could continue so that you'll be more prepared." Said the redhead trying to convince Issei._

HERE COMES ANOTHER DANGEROUS PROPOSITION!

"_Se-senpai, I really appreciate the offer, I'm really gonna be fine now, I'll make sure to show you the test result. Trust me, I'm not going to disappoint you. senpai" Issei said with so much conviction, his brown eyes staring at Rias emerald ones._

_Rias eyes widen and she started to blush._

Huh, did senpai just...

"_Very well Hyoudou-kun, I'll trust you." Said the Gremory, though her voice still laced disappointment._

Huh, is it...

_Issei decides to gather his courage again. There is no way he let this be the last, and those reactions from his senior... "Um, senpai it's might be rude of me to ask this but can we study together like this again after the test."_

_Suddenly Rias beamed at the suggestion. "Yes! Yes, Hyoudou-kun, I don't mind at all, let's study together!" She reaches for Issei's hand and holds it with her both hands. _

"_Ahem." They could hear a warned from the librarian._

"_Oh, I- I'm sorry." Replied Rias quietly._

"_Um, senpai."_

"_Yes?"_

_Rias followed Issei's gaze towards their hands. And she blushed again._

"_So-sorry!" Yelled the redhead, she pulled her hands quickly._

"_Ahem!" Another warned it's sterner now._

"_Waah! I'm, I'm sorry again!" She apologizing again, that's thrice in succession. _

"_We, we're leaving now, come on Issei!" Rias didn't realize it but Issei definitely did. _

My name... did she just...

_Rias proceed to take Issei's hand again they leave the library in haste while holding hands._

Guess there will be the fourth. _Thought the brunette looking at their hands._

**-XX-XX-**

_It's more than a month now that the study sessions continue neither Issei nor Rias had any intention to stop their study anytime soon, Issei sometimes thinking how his and Rias Friendship is not known by the other student in Kuoh yet, that's quite a mystery especially it's quite frequent their study sessions. Then again, those problems not occupied Issei's head for long since the most important for him right now is Rias Gremory._

_Issei definitely in love with Rias Gremory now that's an undeniable truth for himself. He wants to confess to her, all this time he managed to summon his courage and get closer to Rias Gremory are for this time._

"_Issei! get inside!" Called Rias._

_Issei quickly gets inside the old school building. Today Issei doing his daily activity with his other two partners, he is definitely never getting caught now with the help of his beloved senpai, and those girls never bother to check the old-school building since there a rumor it's haunted. _

_Something bugging inside his head recently is the three of them always split up when escaped from those girls, and those girls also split up to chase the three of them, but, why it is always him that gets caught. It's only after his meeting with Rias and helped by her that he finally had a clean sheet that never gets caught by the kendo girls. _

Did those two also have a helping hand? _Thought the brunette._

Meh, not important!

_The most important thing is here before the building entrance with his senpai, today is the day._

"_Rias-senpai."_

"_Yes, Issei?"_

"_Do you have time? there is something that I want to talk about." Said Issei, his tone clearly sounds how serious he is._

"_E-eh, oh, y-yeah of course." She replied slightly stuttered. It might be because of Issei's sudden seriousness. It's almost like she is afraid of something._

"_Senpai, I'll be direct, I love you Rias-senpai, would you please go out with me?" Said Issei._

_A gasp could be heard from the redhead her eyes widen in shock and a blush started to crept on her face. _

_For a moment Issei felt like he saw a happy expression on Rias face before it turned into sadness, tears began to well up in her eyes._

"_Se-senpai! I'm, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't-" Issei panicked when he saw Rias in tears._

"_No! Issei! It's not that! I, I'm very happy Issei, I'm very happy to hear that but, but I..." _

"_Senpai?" asked Issei confused._

_Rias calm down a bit, "Issei, I'm very happy you know, all my time with you only filled with joy, Issei, since you already said it first now I can say it myself that I love you too Issei."_

_Hearing those words from Rias Gremory just made felt like he is in heaven._

_But Rias apparently haven't done with what she wants to say, "Issei, I'm a coward you know I don't have any courage to confess myself even when I've been in love with your for weeks. I'm scared of building a bond that's why I decide that if we better stay as we are all this time. There is so much that you don't know about me, there is so much that I hide from you. I'm, I'm simply not good enough for you Issei..." And the tears start pouring again. _

"_Wha!?" What is that, did he heard that right, Rias Gremory is not good enough for Issei Hyoudou. But before that, did he even being rejected? he is confused now._

"_Senpai, is that mean 'no'" Asked the brunette._

_Rias eyes widen her mouth open and closing as if she tried to say something but there are now words would come out, in the end, she lowered her head and muttered, "I don't know..." Issei almost couldn't catch what she said._

"_What, what is that?!" Exclaimed Issei, he doesn't want to admit it but he certainly is slightly pissed of now also hurt, and the reason is not his senpai unclear answer._

"_Senpai!" Issei reaches for her and holds her in his arms._

_A surprised gasp could be heard from Rias because of the sudden hug._

"_Senpai please don't hurt yourself more than this, I'm okay even if you outright just say 'no' of course I'll be sad but right now seeing you like this sadder than anything I've ever seen in my life," Issei said straight to her face, even now tears also start to well up in his eyes. _

"_I-Issei, I'm, I'm Sorry! Waaaahhh! I'm sorry, Issei! waaah!" Rias start crying loudly like a child._

_They sat in an unused classroom holding each other for a moment until Rias calmed down. Well until both of them calmed down actually since Issei shed some tears as well, there is just so much a man could endure when the woman you love hurting that much, then again he decided to stay strong for Rias that cried her heart out._

"_Are you okay now, senpai?" Asked Issei._

_Rias nodded. "Issei are you really okay with me?"_

"_Haha, what's with that question, after everything I said you still doubting me?" Issei said chuckled._

"_No-no I, I mean!" Responded Rias panicked._

"_Haha, senpai I'll say it again rather than seeing you hurting like this I'd rather you reject me, and back to being friends." Said Issei. "I'll be honest with you senpai even though you reject me, I wouldn't disappear from your life that's how much I treasure our friendship. I'm not only a selfish person but also an idiot that without his senpai almost couldn't do anything after all, who knows maybe someday you'll change your mind and start to return my feelings."_

"_Issei... I love you, I love you Issei, will you be my boyfriend?" Even though tears still pouring from her eyes, she shows him genuine happiness. _

_Issei's eyes widen. "Yes! Rias-senpai please take care of me from now on!"_

"_Likewise! Issei!"_

**-XX-XX-**

_After admitting each other feelings they going on a date on Sunday. It's just a typical couple on a date walking together, window shopping, lunch at the family restaurant, and going to movies, but, in the end, something unexpected happens._

"_Would you make love to me please, Issei?"_

_Issei's head just short-circuited now, he is trying hard to process what did his girlfriend just said. _

Huh? what did she just say 'make love' hmm... Whaaattt!?

"_Ri-Ri-Ri-Rias-senpai did, did you just realize what you're saying?!" Panicked Issei, his face glowing red._

"_O-o-o-of course I know!" Rias replied with a red face herself. _

"_Ugh?!" Issei doesn't know how to respond anymore. Actually, both of them kept silent for awhile looking at the ground, it's almost like the floor suddenly more interesting now. _

"_Um, senpai are you really okay with this?" Issei decides to break the silence and ask the senior one more time._

_Rias nodded. If her face is red before now it's almost as crimson as her hair._

_Of course, it's also could be said to his own face since he felt that his face is burning hot._

_There is so much that he wants to said and ask Rias; 'aren't they to haste here?' or 'is something wrong?' but, his desire to finally lost his virginity destroying every common sense now. Who doesn't want to make love to this lovely girlfriend, if there is any, then obviously something wrong with that person._

_In the end, Issei decides to throw all reasoning and jump to that chance._

_Awkward is the only thing that could be described for their first experience, Issei could feel the stark difference between simply looking at the screen or experiencing it himself, Rias beauty is just too high-level compared to those women he saw in porn, to think this girl is his girlfriend is just keep increasing how much speechless he is. It is only much better near the end. _

_Then the most unexpected happened it's just like the confession all over again in his head._

"_It's okay if you don't forgive me, Issei, since I don't deserve any of that... goodbye, Issei Hyoudou, I will not forget you, and I always continue to love you for the rest of my life, I love you Issei..."_

"_Wha- what senpai, what are you...?!"_

_Whatever he wants to say is gone when he sees a pair of glowing emerald orbs — forgetting everything that happened between him and the crimson-haired girl._

**-XX-XX-**

"Rias-senpai..." To think he had been in a relationship with the beautiful senpai is almost unreal for Issei. But, among other things, it hurts.

However, as much he wants to shout at her to trust him a bit more, remembering about those tears, that sadness, he couldn't bring himself angry at the Gremory when it's obvious that the redhead is the one who hurt the most, and that just makes him want to shed tears himself.

He wants to share her burden, erase every doubt in her heart, reassure her that everything will be fine.

He feels that there is something that stops her to rely on him, and he knows that it's not about he is the younger one, no... Well, it's might be true that he was the one that depends on her too much before both of them decide to start dating. But, it's obviously not the reason. There is some kind of invisible block prevent her to open up to him, and she could see them while he is not.

And now, those block starting to become visible for him; this weird situation he is in with those flying bubbles, a boy that looks like him apart from his hair and eyes color, and his earliest vision when Rias eyes started glowing. This situation is not something you could call 'normal'.

Now there are only two bubbles left, one in front of him and the other in front of his mismatched clone.

"This is the last..." And he reaches for the bubble.

**-XX-XX-**

_Everything is back to normal, well, as normal as before peeped at the kendo girls is one of those normalcies for the trio pervert. Until the brunette confessed by a beautiful raven-haired girl from another school._

_He witnesses that girl transforming into her older version with black wings and stab him with a weird stick that glows in the dark._

_But, memories after memories started unlocked and he underwent a transformation himself, he wore armor and killed the black-winged woman._

_He is confused, he can't control himself. He flew to seek answers from Rias, but he cannot control himself he doesn't know what restrained him there is so much he wants to say to her when he saw her. Everyone tried to stop him without knowing who was inside the armor. _

_Suzaku-sensei, Rias-senpai, Lavinia-sensei, and finally Natsume-sensei appeared the last with Suzaku-sensei and Lavinia-sensei disappeared somewhere not long after the Phys Ed teacher appearance._

_Only Rias and Natsume that tried to stop him, then again he didn't do anything that needs to be stopped, he is confused and cannot control his action._

_All of those happened until Issei Hyoudou saw Rias Gremory's oppai._

**-XX-XX-**

He's back and now everything becomes clear.

That battle he just witnesses is not something normal humans like him can do. What with those speeds and strength or even that huge black ball Rias create? The Phys Ed teacher turned into a black werewolf? Or is that magic that could create ice used by the math teacher?

Those situations could only be explained by one thing.

The supernatural in reality exist.

When he sees a researcher on television says 'the world still holds a lot of mystery' is this supposed to be one of them?

Natsume's transformation.

Lavinia's ice.

Suzaku is the only one that hasn't done anything, then again a woman as slim as the literature teacher jumping from the third floor of the building unharmed is not normal either. She was at least aware of this craziness.

Rias' strength. He couldn't believe what he saw, is this even the same girl he dates for short of time. If there was something he knows about Rias was her love for him is genuine, there is no deceit in it.

"You done?"

"Huh?"

The teen brought him back from his thought.

"Something wrong?" Asked the teen, Issei feels like looking at the mirror, except for eyes and hair everything was the same even his clothes. The clothes he wore on his date with Yuuma.

The brunette chuckled, "Well maybe I can tell you. It's a love problem."

"Rejection?"

"Haha, Rejection in this case would feel much better." A hollow chuckled could be heard from the brunette.

"We are separated by the worlds we live..." Issei murmured, he's almost couldn't say it. the truth feels very heavy.

"Which one?" Asked the teen.

"Huh?"

"I saw the memories of those girls fighting 'us' as well, so which one?" Asked the teen again.

"I, I don't know what you mean? Girls? Fighting 'us'?" Asked Issei back he really confused here.

"'We' just awaken after that fallen angel tried to kill 'us', thus I'll make it simple then, is it the redhead with emerald eyes, ponytail with crimson eyes, blonde with blue eyes, or the one that turned into a black bipedal dog." Clarified the teen.

Issei's eyebrows rise he is still confused with his first-half question but not for the latter half, "The redhead with emerald eyes, her name is Rias Gremory."

"Ah, yes, the most powerful one, that's some woman you got there." Smiled the teen.

"E-eh the most powerful!?" Did Issei hear that right, he talked about how strong those girls right?

_Rias-senpai is the most powerful among those four?!_

"Hm, is it that hard to believe? Well 'we' could sense other being power now, so I could measure their strength even though the blonde and the ponytailed one barely do anything." Explained the mysterious teen.

"There are a lot of restrains put on Rias Gremory, judging by those restrains she is holding back a lot, simply impressive." Praised the teen. "I doubt my Vritra-self could win against her."

"Wha- just what do you mean exactly? Restrains? Is she in danger?!" Asked Issei worried about Rias well being.

Instead of answering a boisterous laugh could be heard from his clone. "Ahahaha! Your woman in danger?! Ahahaha! As far as I know, I could count with my hands who could pose a danger to her! Ahahaha!"

"Hey! I'm being serious here!" Issei slightly pissed by the teen laugh.

"Well, I guess you still confused here, but don't worry everything will be fine from here on." He raised his right fist in front of the brunette. "Don't worry, everything will be clear."

Issei frowned. _Fist bump? _Of course, he was familiar with the gesture he does that sometimes with either Motohama or Matsuda. It's not just simply a form of greeting or affirmation nowadays, for his and the other partner of crimes it's a form of accomplishment after getting their hand on a limited edition of eroge or porn. Thus, there is no doubt in Issei's mind to do that, he is just as simple as that.

When their fist-bumped A sudden flood of memories that obviously not his entering his mind this time. He gained all knowledge and information about the mysterious teen, and the teen only smiled at Issei when the teen himself received the memories of Issei.

The teen, no, the being in front of him are Dragons, yes there are two of them.

The Red Dragon Emperor, Y Ddraig Goch.

And The Black Dragon King Vritrasura.

But, both of them are sealed inside the God of Bibble's artifact known as the sacred gears. Items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans. Issei saw every Ddraig and Vritra memories when they are still active or sealed, then he saw every Ddraig's and Vritra's sacred gears possessor all of those memories are planted in his head and become his own. Then again there is some case not all memories are transferred simply because the source just doesn't remember it anymore.

"I see, thank you, everything becomes clear now," Issei said, he felt like he has been liberated now, his mind become clearer despite a bombardment of memories. "So, this is my powers, no, 'our' powers."

"That's right, though it looks like 'her' memories are not here. It safe to say this is all 'her' works." Said Ddraig/Vritra.

"Fufu, Yeah." Chuckled Issei, "I still remember that I meet 'her' when I was only around nine years old if I'm not mistaken, 'She' even know Tou-san and Kaa-san."

"Well, this is it. thank you for being 'me'. You both give me a chance." Said the brunette.

"Stop saying that, we're not going anywhere. We are you, and you are us, simple right. Then again, if you want to thank someone maybe you should say thanks to 'that woman'." Said Ddraig/Vritra smiling.

This time Issei is the one who laughs, "Ahaha, yeah, you right."

Then everything turned blinding bright.

**-XX-XX-**

Suzaku and Lavinia teleported to their apartment by Rias' magic, this type of magic is not the one that the devil usually used to do their job with the client. No, this is the one that used by the magician, more complicated than the devils'.

Why did Rias even using such complicated magic used by the magician? Because humans like Suzaku and Lavinia couldn't be teleported by devil teleportation magic, only those with demonic energy could be teleported with devil teleportation, and even then only a high-class devil and his/her peerage could use them, not every devil permitted to use their teleportation.

Right now Suzaku holding a piece of paper that used as the destination point of magician teleportation.

"Must be her familiar." _That girl is just too shrewd when it comes to something like this. _Suzaku sighed thinking about Natsume and Rias as much she wants to back to the academy, accompanying Lavinia takes priority, also she had this kind intuition that the Sekiryuutei not going to harm them, and she decides to trust her intuition.

"Suzaku, you can go to help Natsume and Gremory-san." Said the blonde that laying on the bed.

"Lavinia? Did you just awake?" Asked Suzaku.

"No, I can't even sleep, I'm too scared."

Of course, those traumas would haunt her even in her sleep. Lavinia was afraid of the nightmare about those 'incident'.Not to say that Suzaku and Natsume not affected by it, but it is obviously affected Lavinia the most.

"Suzaku, go you need to help Natsume and Gremory-san, I can take care of myself here I'll be awake until you and Natsume back." Repeated Lavinia.

"Lavinia-"

"Suzaku I have a bad feeling about this, I'm not worried about the Sekiryuutei, no, it is Natsume, I'm afraid she would use Balance breaker." Before Suzaku could say anything, Lavinia cut her and told her reasoning.

Suzaku eyes widen, for a moment she forgot about the possibilities that Natsume Using the Balance breaker.

_Damn it. _She is cursed in her head.

"Lavinia, are you sure I could leave you?" Asked Suzaku.

"Go, Suzaku I'll be fine now." Reassured the blonde.

Suzaku only nodded and leave the blonde magician.

**-XX-XX-**

He opened his eyes slowly he could sense a familiar scent for a certain room even though he was not a regular guest of this room.

_Infirmary?_

Someone gripped his hand all this time, he looked that Rias eyes widen realizing Issei just regain consciousness.

"Senpai," Issei said, he gave her his most heartfelt smile.

Rias' eyes start welling up with tears. "Issei... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... it's all my fault..." She cried her eyes out still gripping Issei's hand.

"Senpai," Issei called. "It's okay, everything will be fine now."

"Uuu, waaah! I'm sorry, Issei! I'm sorry!" She dived and hugged Issei suddenly, now she was crying just like when he confessed to her. Issei decides to hug her back without saying anything, he let her cried just like that time.

"_I'm sorry Otou-chan..., I'm sorry Okaa-chan..., I'm sorry..., I'm sorry..." The boy keeps apologizing to his parents while he cried._

The brunette remembered the time when he separated from his parents.

_I guess I'm quite similar to Rias-senpai in that regard._

They stay like that even after Rias calmed down for awhile until someone decides to interrupt them.

"Ahem."

" "Huh?" " They look at the source to finding two men not older than mid-twenties staring at Rias and Issei hugging on the bed.

" "Whoa!" " Both Rias and Issei quickly separated and remove themself from the bed.

"O-Onii-sama! Beelzebub-sama! We- we're sorry for behaving inappropriately!" Rias quickly lowered her head apologizing and very embarrassed about the situation.

"We- we're sorry!" Issei also bowing himself beside Rias, there is no way he'll let her apologizing alone.

_Onii-sama? Beelzebub? _Thought Issei.

"Ahaha! Nah, it's okay we don't mind, right, Ajuka?" Asked the redhead to the man beside him.

"True, it's refreshing sometimes to see young love, even though that also could be a reminder that we already live more than five hundred years, Sirzechs." Said the man called Ajuka grinning.

"Ugh, you don't need to remind me too." The redhead called Sirzechs flinched.

"Haha, well, I think introductions are in order." Said Ajuka lightly.

Rias immediately responded, "Um, Issei, let me introduce you to the leader of the underworld."

Gestured at the green-haired man. "This is Ajuka Beelzebub-sama."

"Pleased to meet you Issei Hyoudou-kun." Greet Ajuka.

"And Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Now she gestured towards the redhead.

"I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou-kun, and I'm also Rias' brother." Said the handsome redhead.

_Uh-Oh!_

"Beelzebub? Lucifer? I see so you both are..."

"That's right both me and Ajuka are devils, or more precisely the current Devil Kings." Informed Sirzechs, while Ajuka only nodded.

"I see, hmm... I am a devil too now am I?" Asked the brunette. He could feel his body slightly different from just a simple dragon or human now.

"Correct, you're quick on the uptake." Answered the jade-haired Maou instead. "With that in mind, I need to explain several things to you Hyoudou-kun."

"Then you are my king, right?" Issei asks Ajuka.

"Oh, you know about the Evil Pieces then." Asked Ajuka slightly surprised that the teen had any knowledge about Evil pieces after his reincarnation.

"Well only the basic I guess, 15 chess pieces without king pieces used by the devil to repopulate their number by reincarnating other species into their ranks, and I know that each piece has their own unique traits. I do not quite remember when these pieces developed, but, if I should guess it might be after the devil civil war." Explained Issei.

Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Rias eyes widen.

"Impressive, how did you know to that extent? is quite surprising actually." Asked the Beelzebub.

_Huh? Really?_

"Well, my past posse- err, I mean, my Ddraig-self past possessor made a contract with a devil once for awhile."

"I see, I think there is no need a very detailed explanation about your condition with your dragon is, and about your question earlier, no, I'm not your king." Asked Ajuka.

"Huh, then." Issei moves his gaze to the crimson-haired devil king, but the Lucifer only smiled and shook his head. "What? then my king is..." Now he was staring at the only devil girl in the infirmary, the person he holds dear the most in his life. "I see, Rias-senpai is my King right? Yes, with this we'll always together." Issei said very happy with this new revelation. Yeah, this is the best development, they both devil.

"Eh? Um, Issei, I'm not..."

"Don't worry Rias-senpai I might not look like it, but I have confidence in my strength, oh!, by the way, what piece am I?" Asked the brunette.

"Hyoudou-kun," Ajuka called.

"Yes?"

"Regarding that matter, a thorough explanation is needed."

**-XX-XX-**

"What? I don't have a king?" Issei frowned at the information, did his understanding about the evil pieces was wrong then, or his memories not quite right in the first place, he definitely could feel he was not a mere dragon or even human anymore.

"That's right you don't have one, simply because you are the king." Said Ajuka.

"Huh?" Issei was more confused now. He was obviously just reincarnated but suddenly became a king is weird. In his memories the devil that explained about the devil society maybe not tell his previous host- his Ddraig-self previous host some vital information.

_Guh! Here I'm still confused about myself, and now another confusing information just appear out of blue in front of me. _Complained the reincarnated devil inside his own head.

"About your basic information regarding the Evil pieces, there is nothing wrong with them, it's just that some information is being kept secret and banned by the government, and that secret was the one I used to reincarnated and stabilized your condition." Informed Ajuka as if the Maou knew what Issei might be thinking.

"Secret?"

"Yes, I'm using the King piece to reincarnated you."

"What, there is a King piece?" Asked Issei.

"Yes, that's what I use to reincarnate you since in your case the King piece was the most logical choice. the King piece was a piece that could increase someone base power from 10 to 100 times or even more. The reason why it's banned because someone could kill themself if they became too strong, the body wouldn't last with a power which beyond their limit. The king piece that I used for you was a powerful stabilizer and reincarnate piece in exchange for its power boost trait so that I can merge you and the Dragons into a devil. Well, I don't think you need any power boost anymore right?" Explained Ajuka with a chuckle in the end.

Issei looked at his hands his power simply tremendous, both Ddraig and Vritra is part of him now, no, it's not quite right, it's more appropriate to say he is Issei Hyoudou but at the same time, he's also Ddraig and Vritra. His power, not just a simple accumulation of Ddraig and Vritra it's even more than that, as much he wants to question the jade-haired Maou if the piece really did lose its ability to boost his power or not is not even matter anymore. It's not as if someone could tell how strong their combined might are.

As a Ddraig he was already among the top ten strongest beings in the world not counting the Dragon God and True Dragon, of course, those two simply unreal. Even in the past with all his ability available for him to use, killing the God of Destruction with a combination of his **Penetrate** and **Blazing Inferno **power it's not impossible, of course, the same could be said to Albion with his share of deadly power himself. That's why both of them feared by every God, the Heavenly Dragon had the means to erase them.

**Black Dragon's Pulse**, **Domain of Darkness**, **Prison of the Dragon**, and **Evil Dragon's Black Flame **his Vritra-self power that available to him is not to be underestimated either despite it's only the Black Flame which possessed a direct offensive and curse property. Virtra despite known as one of the Dragon Kings is among the weakest, but, it's because of Vritra's power not lies in his strength but rather in his skill set versatility. The Pulse, Domain, and the Prison dealing with those power only be a pain in the ass. Good thing those abilities belong to him now, or, it never belongs to anyone in the first place, he is Vritra after all.

He couldn't help being eager to meet the Heavenly Emperor himself. The Brunette feels like he could deflect the **Vasavi Shakti** with his bare hand.

The King piece really do wonders, there is no doubt about that. Moreover, he is a... King... Now...

...

Huh?

Huuuh?!

"A-Ajuka-sama!" Exclaimed Issei shocking the three devils present. "I'm, I'm a King, right?!"

"Huh? well, yes, you are, but-"

"Then! Peerage, and harem it's within my rights now is it?!" Interrupted Issei, his eyes gleamed.

"Eh?" Ajuka dumbfounded by Issei's outburst.

Rias covering her face with her hands embarrassed by her boyfriend.

While Sirzechs, "Hahahaha!" already openly laughing himself out.

"Hyoudou-kun, you remember I said about using the King piece is illegal, right." Said Ajuka.

"Of course, hm? Wait, does that mean I'm an Illegal King?!" Shouted Issei.

"That's right, even though you're reincarnated by a King piece, and indeed registered as High-class devil, in reality, you still only known as low-class devil in our society, to get your own set of the Evil Pieces you need climb through ranks in our society by doing devil's contracts, or, your contribution for the devil society is quite high that you'll get recommendation for promotion and participate in promotion test." Elaborated Ajuka.

"What the?! there is a test?!"

Sirzechs raised his eyebrows heard his friend explanations, he stopped laughing, Sirzechs decide to give some explanation himself, "Of course, Issei-kun, can I call you Issei-kun?"

Issei nodded.

"The number of devils that participate for promotion test be it for low to middle-class or middle to high-class quite astronomical, we couldn't just let them promote in rank without a proper test. It'll be a disaster if their knowledge and strength not quite unfitting with their rank. That's why they all need to be tested in both a written and practical test." Explained Sirzechs.

"W-written? P-practical?" The Lucifer in front of him is among the very charismatic one he ever meets, he was kinda nervous when talking to him.

_Or is it because he is Rias-senpai's older brother? _Even if Rias didn't tell her brother about their relationship, after seeing both of them holding each other earlier was the only answer they needed. Say what you want that Issei is stronger than Sirzechs. This situation did not have anything to do with strength or power, this simply every boy's coping mechanism (Which failed miserably) when dealing with your girlfriend family members, mostly the men. And he's haven't met the father yet.

Those memories and experiences really didn't help him that much in this kind situation, in the end, his core still Issei Hyoudou. He didn't want to think about what his girlfriend's families would do to him when they know he was already defiled their Daughter/sister.

_He's been smiling and even laughing, can I even trust those smile?! _In the end, the brunette could only hope Rias' brother was not a hardcore siscon.

"Well, you do not need to worry about the practical obviously, it's all about strength test. About the written one it's cover about your knowledge about devil society and its history but before that, you need to learn about the devil's alphabet first." Explained Sirzechs.

"Ah... my harem, my dream.._._"It looks like he still has a long way to go to get his own harem.

Ajuka raised his eyebrows, "Hyoudou-kun why did you think that you need to reach high-class devil first for creating a harem? You can create a harem anytime without thinking about status in our society."

"Oh, well, you know one thing that particularly catches my interest in those memories was the Rating Game. I thought it'll be awesome if my peerage consists of powerful beauties." Answered Issei.

"About that Hyoudou-kun, I fear the possibilities of you could participating in the Rating Game was rather low, I think you can guess why." Said Ajuka bitterly.

Issei adopts a confused expression for a moment before replaced by a shocked one, after that he slumped on the floor. "Ah, so it's impossible for me to participate in the Rating Game with this piece inside my body." The floor now wet with his tears.

"I wouldn't say it's entirely impossible, two of the top-ranker in the Rating Game currently using the King piece but it's existence being kept secret from the whole devil society, and only known by some of the higher-ups. When I said your chance of participating is rather low because I'm planning to inform all of the higher-ups about your King Piece, this way you wouldn't burdened by the society if somehow the existence of King Piece exposed to the whole Underworld. That's why if we want to keep it safe, personally, I'm more prefer you don't participate in Rating Game entirely." Elaborated the jade-haired Maou.

"I see, yeah I understand, Ajuka-sama," Issei answered half-heartily.

"Haha, no need to sulk Issei-kun the path of harem opened now that you are a devil, and you could still strife to become a high-class devil, who knows what would happen in near future, maybe someday you'll be able to participate in the Rating Game, we all here know that King piece inside your body only meant for stabilizer and reincarnation, not a power boost. That's why keep believing okay." Said Sirzechs motivated the brunette.

"S-Sirzechs-sama... You're so cool..." Issei couldn't stop tears pouring from his eyes being motivated by the Lucifer.

"Now, let's talk about your relationship with my little sister shall we." Gone the charismatic leader replaced by a devil with a sinister smile.

_Hiiiiiii! He is a hardcore siscon! _Issei's admiration has gone as fast as well.

"O-Onii-sama! that's-, Hm, someone's coming." Said Rias.

Indeed Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Rias could hear someone running in the hallway. The door opened showing a crimson-eyed voluptuous woman with her raven hair done in a ponytail, "Rias! Natsume! Are both of you okay!?" Suzaku Himejima rushed in infirmary worried about her friend and student.

"Oh, it's Suzaku-sensei." Said Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun? what are you doing he-, Si-Sirzechs-dono?!" She was already surprised when she saw destruction on school grounds now she even surprised by Issei Hyoudou and Sirzechs Lucifer's presence (Sirzechs mostly).

_Did Rias ask for her brother's assistance in the end? _Thought Suzaku.

"It's been awhile Suzaku-dono, thank you for taking good care of my sister all this time." Greeted Sirzechs as well as bowing in gratitude.

"Oh no, please raise your head Sirzechs-dono, I'm doing this for my sake as well, and you know that yourself." Replied Suzaku averting her face, didn't want others to saw her expression. She barely could do anything, and he wants to thank her. She gritted her teeth, she is angry with herself.

"Even then, just you being there with Rias already relieve her parents and me, that's why thank you." Said Sizechs still bowing in gratitude.

Sighing, she returns the gesture, "You're welcome Sirzechs-dono." _I really couldn't win against those Gremorys._

Now her gaze fell on Rias, "Rias, you're fine, where is Natsume?"

Rias Eyes widened how could she forget about her teacher, she moves to the bed that surrounded by a curtain. Inside Natsume Minagawa still unconscious, she is breathing but her skin really pales like a corpse.

"No... Natsume... Rias, did she used the Balance Breaker?" As Suzaku on the verge of tears, she asked Rias.

Rias nodded, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her Suzaku-san." Rias lowered her head in shame, she was distracted by a revelation that time made her having a hard time to move her body.

_Why did this happen again?!_ Suzaku felt so useless 'again', there is no point wielding such a great power if, in the end, she could save anyone, she could even use the Sacred Beast to assist Natsume and Rias earlier because it's only going to add more pain for Lavinia, she couldn't blame anyone, she was not even sure that she could blame the Sekiryuutei.

However, Suzaku was not given up yet, she looks at Rias, "Rias, please reincarnate Natsume into a devil."

"No I..., I don't possess any Evil piece anymore, I have no intention to create another peerage, Suzaku-san." Said Rias, her voice and expression clearly full of sadness.

"Rias..." There goes her hope, Suzaku definitely wouldn't mind if Rias is the one who became Natsume's master even though Natsume were to reincarnate into a devil. Right now Suzaku only thinking how to keep her friend alive. Natsume herself told Suzaku as long as she could keep living she doesn't mind turned into a devil, of course, her king must be someone that she knows and could trust.

"Excuse me, would you let me check her first?" Offered Ajuka.

Suzaku just realizes now that there was another person there, he gave a slightly similar vibe as Sirzechs but with a mysterious aura around him, "And, you are?"

"Let me introduce you to my colleague, Suzaku-dono, this is Ajuka Beelzebub one of my fellow ruler of Underworld, he has my and Rias utmost complete trust, he also the one that brings Issei-kun back from... what is it called again?"Asked Sirzechs at Ajuka.

"Chaos Head." Answered Ajuka with half-lidded eyes.

"Right, that."

Suzaku eyes widened then she stares at Issei whose rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed. "Um, sorry for earlier Suzaku-sensei, it's definitely out of my control."

"You are the Sekiryuutei?" Asked the literature teacher, shock still evident in her voice.

Issei nodded.

Suzaku sighed, and stare at Ajuka directly at his face, "Very well, please help her if you could."

Ajuka proceeds to put a piece that he used for examining Issei earlier inside the unconscious brunette. Again, a lot of formula and calculation floating around Natsume, that only the Beelzebub understand.

"This is bad." Ajuka's expression turned grim when he said that. "She wouldn't last long, at most, not even a day."

"Natsume..." Is she going to lose another one that dear to her?

"Why did she have that Sacred Gear in the first place? Last time I checked Canis Lykaon belong to a young man named Tobio Ikuse." Ajuka frowned and asked the ponytailed girl.

"Tobio gave it to her to save her life..." Answered Suzaku weakly, failure after failure kept pilling up in her life, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Yeah, I remember myself read the report about some of the Longinus wielders that you could track Ajuka, and Canis Lykaon belongs to some Japanese young man that I do not quite remember his name." Sirzechs paused to stare at the unconscious girl before continued, "I guess, transferring a Longinus ownership is a bad idea."

"No, Sirzechs, that's not quite right. While what you're saying not wrong, but it's not the whole truth about Longinuses either, because _currently _there was thirteen Longinus exist." Ajuka particularly puts more emphasis on the word 'currently'.

"'Currently' what do you mean by that Ajuka, you talk as if-" Before Sirzehcs could finish his sentences a gasped could be heard from his sister.

"T-there is more Longinus out there?" Said Rias with shock evident in her face.

"I'm afraid that's not quite right either Rias-senpai." Interjected the schoolboy, surprising others in the room.

"You knew Hyoudou-kun?" Asked Ajuka.

"My other-selfs sealed inside sacred gear for eons you know. Of course, I know the beginning of the other Longinuses." He paused for a moment before began explaining about Longinus that actually only of those exist at the beginning.

"When the sacred gears like Boosted gear, Dimension lost, Divine Dividing, Canis Lycaon, Absolute Demise, etc. that among the twelve that later known as the Longinus except the 'Original Spear' first appears in the world, it was never even considered a Longinus until the world realized how powerful those sacred gears are, thus, nowadays the Longinus simply a classification for the most dangerous sacred gears, because at first, the name Longinus belong to the only God Slaying weapon, the Longinus Spear, until other sacred gears show they own a power that has the possibilities to slay a God or bring a massive chaos to the world. When Ajuka-sama said 'currently', it's simply because there might be more sacred gears like that which could classify as the Longinus out there that we don't know."

Ajuka Nodded, "That's right, and dangerous sacred gears like Longinus was not something you could transfer to other people you need to born with it and in tune with the soul of the wielder. Even if they called sacred gears was a weapon of humanity the drawback of transferring ownership for a dangerous one was almost like a fail save that prepared by God, as if trying to say 'don't mess around with those weapons simply use it wisely'"

Sirzechs nodded in understanding. "I see, so we could conclude that every sacred gear might potentially dangerous for transferring without further research, and of course, those which already classify as the Longinus are deadly for transferring its ownership. But, will turning Natsume-san into a devil solve the problem." Sirzechs asked at Ajuka.

Ajuka expression still as grim as before, "I, I don't know."

"What do you think Suzaku-dono, after you heard all that did you still wish to try to reincarnate your friend?"

"Please, even there is a little possibility, at least I want to try to save my friend here," Suzaku answered without thinking anymore, she would use every sliver of a chance to save her dear friend. But, the question is who would reincarnate Natsume

Rias definitely out of the question.

Sirzechs also the same, he already used up all his Evil pieces. And Suzaku knew that from Rias.

Ajuka Beelzebub was a possibility, just because she doesn't know his peerage.

Issei Hyoudou... yeah, right...

"Well, I guess it's your turn Issei-kun." Said Sirzechs bringing all attention to him.

"Huh?" Replied Issei.

"Wut?" Said Suzaku dumbfounded, afraid that she might have a hearing problem.

"Ajuka why don't you give him the Pieces, I know you can do that." Said the redhead man to his friend.

"...Um, excuse me..?" Said Suzaku unsure.

"You want me to give him his Evil Pieces set now?" Asked Ajuka, surprised with Sirzechs preposition.

"Err, hello!"

"Yeah, he is already registered as a king even without the monument, we don't need to tell the council that we also give him his Evil piece before his promotions. You already planning what are you going to the tell those old-timers aren't you?"

"Helloo!"

Ajuka sighed, "I don't want to keep too much secret actually, that's why I don't want Hyoudou-kun to receive his Evil pieces now."

_Eh? Then Ajuka-sama lied to me earlier. _Thought Issei.

"Oi!"

"Hyoudou-kun I'll give the evil pieces now, but you still required to do the test, make sure to keep it a secret from other devils, and I beg you please use it wisely." Said Ajuka firm.

"In other words don't use another piece until I'm promoted to High-class devil unless it's a very urgent situation, right, I understand Ajuka-sama." Assured Issei, he knows that Ajuka still had every reason to keep a secret from him, they just meet now. But, Issei also realizes that Ajuka lied to Issei to make sure he followed the proper process in the Devil society, therefore Issei wouldn't be swallowed by the Underworld politics, Issei just a newly reincarnated devils after all, even with all that memories his knowledge about the devils very limited.

"Goddamnit! Listen to ME!" Run out of her patience Suzaku shout hard enough to be heard around the school. The others except for Natsume that in critical condition change their attention to the ponytailed girl. They felt like they could saw a malicious aura surrounding Suzaku.

"Y-yes ma'am" Answered all four simultaneously.

"Good, now please explain to me why Hyoudou-kun was the one who will reincarnate Natsume."

Ajuka proceeds to explain the earlier situation to Suzaku about Issei reincarnation into a devil with an intention to stabilizing his chaotic power that clashing to each other as well as merges all three existence into one being with the assistance of King piece, and at the same time make it possible for him to use the Evil pieces for reincarnating.

"I see..." Sighed Suzaku.

"What about you, Ajuka-dono, didn't you possess any free pieces?" Truthfully Suzaku didn't trust this person, not only because this is the first time she meets him, but also because by a simple glance this person seems kinda surrounded by mysteries. But at least she needed to keep her option open not to haste jump into conclusion.

"Me? Well, I have some, but, I'm not intended to add more peerage members. I'm very satisfied with the current members."

Suzaku sighed again, the choice only yes or no to having Issei Hyoudou the pervert reincarnate Natsume, no, obviously not an option since Natsume clearly run out of time. Suzaku at least wants to hear Natsume's opinion and decide it herself this is about her after all, but, will she awake in span twenty-four hours, looking at her friend on the bed the brunette phys ed teacher barely looks like someone alive. She was thinking hard should she wait at least for twenty hours before she takes the decision to herself.

"Ahem."

Suzaku blinked look at Sirzechs.

"Suzaku-dono, I understand your hesitation, even I would hesitate if the option only Issei-kun, just a short conversation with him I already know that Issei-kun is a pervert on the highest caliber, but as Rias brother, I can say that Rias not only trust him but also loves him very much..." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Ugh!" Heard the words highest-pervert, Issei felt like an arrow just stabbed through his heart. Of course, it also healed instantly by the words 'loves him very much'.

"... huh? Loves him?" Suzaku staring at Rias, her redhead student already flustered averting her gaze to the floor.

Rias nodded.

"...You two are dating?"

Rias nodded again.

"Wait, does that mean it's really lover quarrel just like what Lavinia and Natsume said."

Rias sweatdropped. Well maybe if they want to think like that it's not quite wrong indeed this all happened because of her stubbornness. Right now denying it just feels wrong somehow.

"... Suzaku." A weak voice could be heard from the bed, the others look at Natsume that finally regain her consciousness.

"Natsume! Oh, thank goodness you awake, how do you feel." Asked Suzaku.

"...Couldn't feel... anything... Haha..." Replied Natsume, her voice very weak, looks like she was even struggling to talk.

"Natsume... why did you even use the Balance breaker?" Asked Suzaku, her voice low and trembled as if trying to hold her tears back.

"Suzaku-san that's-."

Rias about to say something before Natsume interrupts her, "No... Rias-san... it's okay it's not anyone fault... it's just me... being my usual self... Suzaku."

"Natsume..."

"Hyoudou..." Natsume addressed the new reincarnated devil.

"Yes, Natsume-sensei?"

"If you really could... then please reincarnate me into a devil..." Plead Natsume.

"Natsume-sensei, you've been conscious all this time aren't you?" Asked Issei, to think that the Phys ed teacher knows about his condition. There is only one explanation was the Canis Lycaon possessor has been awake for some time and listened to their conversation.

"Eh? Natsume is that true?" Asked the ravenette.

Natsume only smiled.

"Sensei, are you sure?" Asked Issei, his tone is firm and his expression didn't possess any trace of the usual Issei Hyoudou with all his perverted tendency and jokes. This really shows that Issei Hyoudou indeed merges with the Legendary Dragons. "We don't know what will happen even I decide to turn you into a devil, and I am pretty sure there is no turning back after we proceed with this."

"I'm sure Hyoudou... I still want to live... this life of mine not only belong to myself... that's why I want to live to the fullest... I want to treasure what they gave to me for as long as I can... As much as I want to meet them in the afterlife... I don't think they'll be happy that I give up so soon... that's why I'll take any chance so that I could live longer..."

"I'm going to ask again, are you sure, sensei? You want me to become your King? You're not strange with my reputation at school aren't you?" Issei asked a lot of questions at once, he really wants to make sure that his teacher didn't regret her choice by asked him to reincarnate her.

Natsume nodded. "I'm only familiar with Rias-san among the devils... and now you... I don't think... I'm in the right position of being picky... just like what the Devil king said I just need to trust Rias-san... and I'm going to trust her boyfriend by extension in that regard..."

Issei sighed and looked at Suzaku, "Suzaku-sensei, what about you, I know this is Natsume-sensei decision, but I feel like I need to ask you too just to be sure. Ajuka-sama himself doesn't know that turning Natsume-sensei into a devil will solve her life-span problem."

Suzaku looked at Issei, she was smiled Natsume already made up her mind, at first, she was not sure about Issei to reincarnate Natsume because of his reputation, but now she knew Suzaku could trust Issei Hyoudou, not only because he is someone that Rias loves, also despite those bad reputation being a pervert and wanting a harem the boy still asks to make sure that this decision is not something that Natsume would regret in the future.

Suzaku nodded, and bowing to Issei "Please help Natsume, Hyoudou-kun."

"Suzaku-sensei please raise your head, I'm still your student you know, still the pervert from Kuoh Academy." Said Issei while grinning.

Suzaku raised her head and saw the brunette grinning, Suzaku herself smiling at looking at that expression. Right, she could trust this boy simply because he doesn't sugar coat his words.

"Ajuka-sama." Issei addresed the Maou.

A box materialized on the Maou hand and he hands it over to Issei. "Wait until your promotion to reincarnate others, unless it's an emergency situation, okay, It'll be a pain in the ass to explain everything to those hard-headed geezers."

"Thank you Ajuka-sama, I'll be sure to follow your advice."

Issei opened the box all fifteen Evil pieces glowing and red light enveloped him those Evil pieces immediately recognize him as their King.

"I already adjusted those Evil pieces to recognize you as their master immediately after you opened the box, they responded to your King pieces. Normally you need to touch the monument in Satan's territory to be recognized as a King and received the Evil pieces. But, we all know that you an exception, right." Explained Ajuka.

"Now choose the piece you want to use to turn her into a devil hold the piece above her and repeat after me." Said Ajuka.

Issei thinks for a while before deciding on the Bishop's piece.

Issei follows everything just like what the jade-haired Maou instructed, the Bishop piece glowing and entering Natsume's body. For a moment there was nothing happen until suddenly a blinding light coming from Natsume and covered the entire infirmary, everyone instinctively closed their eyes.

When the light was gone and save to open their eyes what they found on top of the bed surprised all of them.

Natsume was nowhere to found.

Instead, a single pitch-black majestic sword with a dog head as its handguard laying on top of the bed.

"Huh?" Was the only reaction that left Issei's voice.

There no need to ask what the reaction of the others.

* * *

A/n

Well, that's a very difficult chapter to write since I want to show Ise and Rias fall in love with each other with the most mundane/normal/usual way; daily live interactions, school live interactions, Senpai-kouhai interactions, friendship, boy meets girl, etc. In short, it's without any supernatural involvement, though I don't know whether I manage to pull it off or not.

I even do some search on the internet about japan for this particular chapter, lol.

For those who confused and want to know about the woman that Issei and Ddraig/Vritra talking about she was not an OC, she was canon whose screen time very short that I decide to make her a proper backgroud, plot, and character.

The next chapter will be the start of the next arc, it'll cover 2nd, 3rd, and 7th novel in one arc.


End file.
